A Reluctant encounter
by DarkRatchet
Summary: What happens if your the greatest evil mastermind in the galaxy and you wake up to find someone stole your identity and worse, he has a fascination for clocks and with only Sigmund left to protect the clock.Who's going to stop him. Please Review
1. The Characters

A Reluctant Encounter

Characters

_Ok this is the descriptions I'm going to give the characters because I'm starting to think no one gets exactly what is going on, so I'm giving the Crash bandicoot side and the Ratchet and Clank side._

_**Constructive Criticism is encouraged!**  
_

**Crash Bandicoot Series-Naughty Dog Creators of the Jak and Daxter series**

**I will give credit to sierra but they have destroyed Cortex, Nina, Tiny, and Crunch in the looks department, and so I spite them from doing it, also from changing Tiny to a squeaky voiced dumb ass. If you agree with this and believe Crash characters should continue with they're original appearances. I would happily love to summit a complaint to sierra along with your help. Crash and Coco are the only ones that should keep their appearances!  
**

**

* * *

Crash Bandicoot  
**

He's everyone's favorite marsupial, and hero. He was created by Neo Cortex (actually Nitrus Brio created the Evolvo ray) located in Australia to be commander for Cortex's evil army but proved an utter failure and was thrown out to die; he met Aku-aku at a beach and later found out the witch doctor saved him. But sooner or later he caught up to Cortex's evil plans and stopped them eventually no matter how many times Cortex tried over and over again. He's usually found sleeping on the beach, bathing in the sun.

**Appearance:** He's orange, wears jeans, fingerless gloves, and shoes. He also somehow received tribal markings on both arms.

**Fighting Style: **Crash is very agile and fights using a series of spin attacks. He sometimes uses weapons that usually shoots wumpa fruit, very rarely that it's something else except in big fights.

**Stupidity level:** moderate **Intelligence:** low, he's not the smartest bandicoot

**

* * *

Coco Bandicoot**

She is Crash's little sister (well I don't know if she was in the secret ending because I can't find that damn one box on the great gate level) She's super intelligent and is found inventing something and typing on a labtop she owns. Coco also has a pure hatred for Cortex's niece Nina and sometimes goes crazy to get what she wants; she also has a smart mouth. _She is my favorite of the bandicoots_

**Appearance:** She wears her hair out with a blue flower in her golden hair (well it looks golden on the PS3) a white shirt with a blue star on it, blue jeans and some shoes.

**Fighting Style: **She uses a variety of martial arts, and uses deadly weapons she invented that is only mounted to something, usually on vehicles.

**Stupidity level:** low **Intelligence:** High, she's basically super bright

**

* * *

Crunch Bandicoot**

Crunch was originally designed to kill Crash but after that failed, he joined them becoming a big support to the bandicoots and a family member. He likes to work out and has a habit of giving good tips usual for children or at least some bandicoot.

**Appearance:** His appearance was altered throughout the game series at first he had floppy ears, which changed into one standard ear and a metal one. Crunch has a metal arm, wears BDUs, military boots and is extremely big and muscular.

**Fighting Style: **He fights using his strength and a military gatling gun mounted on vehicles (this was used in Crash tag team racing)

**Stupidity level:** low **Intelligence:** moderate, he's average

**

* * *

Aku-aku**

He was the witch doctor that saved Crash when he was on Wumpa Island, he was the protector of the island but now he helps out the bandicoots where ever they go and provides quite a bit of wisdom. He has an evil brother that uses Cortex for his evil bidding named Uka-uka.

**Appearance: **He's a floating wood mask four different feathers attached to the top, red, blue, orange, and yellow (I didn't put the feather color in order) and he also has yellow eyes.

**Fighting Style:** Magic

**Stupidity: **really low **Intelligence:** high

**

* * *

Dr. Neo Cortex**

When he was young he attended Madame Amberlie's Academy of evil, when he was there he had two parrots named Victor and Moritz. He claimed that he loved them and somehow lost them, but in fact he sent them to another dimension. He and his college created something called the Evolvo ray and he took all the credit, people spread rumors that he became crazy but he denied it and swore he'll show those know it alls. Ripper Roo was a failed test subject that was his first to test the Evolvo Ray; the kangaroo was crazily insane and was placed in a strait jacket then sent to use explosives to kill Crash.

After his first failure he took in N. Gin (sorry N. Gin's my favorite after N. tropy of the N. team but I can't place a huge role for him in this story). After many miserable defeats the evil twins Victor and Moritz came back wanting revenge. Cortex made an alliance with Crash, met Nina and defeated them(at this time Cortex let out his first girly scream, and showed they he couldn't think in life and death situations, he showed he was a coward whenever he was in one or complained) After that the fighting was still going on, and a never-ending battle.

**Appearance: **He is short with a big head with a capital letter N either stamped on his head, or tattooed. He has black hair sticking out from the sides messily and a piece on top. He wears a white labcoat, with black pants, brown boots, and gloves (Earlier he wore black boots with yellow gloves) He also has a full beard and bushy eyebrows.

**Fighting Style: **He's either having minions do his dirty work or he uses a laser pistol and sometimes a red hover vehicle.

**Stupidity: **High, it has risen since nitro kart **Intelligence:** High, he still is a genius

**

* * *

Dr. Nefarious Tropy**

He appeared when Uka-uka re-united with Cortex, he is the master of time and built the time twister. A time machine that Cortex used to change the past, N. Tropy was the more serious type and was very deep into his work (basically he is absolutely obsessed with time itself) He unlike the rest seemed to have strange powers coming from a pitch or tuning fork which was pure genius. He appeared in twinsanity to get rich from the other dimension turns out Spyro was guarding the treasure.

**Appearance: **He is tall and unusually blue for some reason, he wears a labcoat with golden plating with a clock in it on his torso that has pumps that move with the clocks motion. He wore a tall metal-like hat with another clock on it with spikes resembling his pitch fork on top of it and had a watch attached to a metal-like arm on the other-side.

**Fighting Style:** He could create shields, heat seeking blasts, vaporize anyone who came near him, and shoot deadly laser like blasts. Simplely hit someone with his fork, and teleport.

**Stupidity:** dangerously low **Intelligence:** High, he is brilliant and a genius

**

* * *

Tiny Tiger**

He was made to kill Crash for Cortex and failed countless times, He wasn't very bright and he raised lions to attack Crash. He was limited to simple words, talked in third person and read children's books. He was also seen playing checkers in nitro kart and had some bad habits.

**Appearance: **Tiny is orange and overly muscular, he lacks stripes. He has underdeveloped legs with hi-top shoes; he wears spiked gauntlets and shoulder pads but not always. He has incrediblely sharp teeth, claws, had an odd lion-like tail and for some reason wears a tattered spotted green loin clothe instead of pants.

**Fighting Style:** He usually likes stomping on anything and would use his strength at times.

**Stupidity:** High, it rose in nitro kart **Intelligence: **low

**

* * *

**

**Dingodile**

Dingodile was a cross between a dingo and crocodile, he is intelligent. He speaks in a raspy Austrian accent and is fond of playing with fire using a flamethrower attached to a tank strapped to his back. He failed to kill Crash in the time twister and was later resting at his cabin on N. Sanity island but Crash destroyed it with Cortex from landing a giant snowball on it when Crash was using Cortex as a means of transport down the snowy mountain.

**Appearance: **He is brown and his head looks like a dingo with a crocodile snout. He has scrawny arms and wears brown pants or sometimes blue, his tail is a green crocodile tail and he is about the same size as Tiny.

**Fighting Style: **He only uses his flamethrower but could still be dangerous without it.

**Stupidity: **low **Intelligence: **high

**

* * *

**

**Ratchet and Clank Series- Insomniac Games creators of the Spyro Series**

**Ratchet**

Ratchet is a lombax whose father was killed when the rest of the lombaxes fled to another dimension from a Cragmite named Tachyon who wanted to destroy the whole species for banishing the rest of his species to another dimension, his mother died in a fire and he was sent to the solana galaxy to a planet called Velden never knowing his past origins, and another lombax.

He was raised in an orphanage and grew up living in a garage, then he one day met Clank who crash landed near him. The robot helped him leave the planet he was raised on and they went to look for a superhero named Captain Qwark in order to stop an evil dictator named Drek from trying to destroy other planets to make a new one.

They find Qwark and thought he would stop Drek but he betrayed them revealing that he was working for Drek to get fame and fortune, he tossed them into a pit to get eatened by a monster know as a snaggle beast. Ratchet defeated it and was a jerk to Clank for trusting Qwark after Ratchet went after Qwark and shot him down while he was piloting a ship, Ratchet realized that Clank was right.

That the galaxy was in real danger, he tracked down Drek and shot him on his own planet then destroyed it killing Drek. After six months he was called by a president named Mr. Fidwidget not knowing that it was Qwark in disguise and had locked the real Fidwidget in a broom closet. Ratchet was sent on a fake mission to retrieve the protopet (it looked like a blue ferbie with no ears instead one antennae that stuck from it's head and razor sharp teeth for the person who was trying to save the galaxy, a lombax named Angela.

They were tricked again by Qwark again, he let the protopet out early and they bred fast and bit anything they got their teeth around. Qwark was about to frame them to make him look like the savor of the galaxy but they stopped him. After a year an evil supervillian named Dr. Nefarious attacked Velden and other planets to destroy all organic life. Nefarious insulted organics by calling them "Squishies." Ratchet and Clank join the president and found out Qwark was the only one who ever survived against Nefarious and defeated him.

The President made them team up with the imbecile and they defeated Dr. Nefarious. After he and Clank met Tachyon a runt (he's similar to Ripto and probably was based on him since they hated dragons or lombaxs and they both wore red jewels) who wanted to finish what he started by killing Ratchet. Ratchet soon learned Tachyon was raised by lombaxs and betrayed them to get the Cragmites back which where an evil race of creatures who destroyed planets by devoiding them of all resources.

They found out about the dimensionator, Qwark grabbed it and gave it to Tachyon to save his own ass and the Cragmites were let loose. Ratchet and Clank stopped them and Tachyon was trapped somewhere in another dimension. After that Clank was kidnapped only to find out later that Nefarious kidnapped Clank.

Ratchet teamed up with Qwark and later met a lombax named Alister Azimuth who he found out was responsible for his fathers death. Alister wanted to fix his mistake by using the Great Clock and sooner or later they found Clank. He tells them the Clock isn't to be used as a time machine or it would destroy the universe. Ratchet soon confronts Nefarious and defeats him making him malfunction badly knocking him out, Ratchet got off the ship they were on, on time with the help of Alister before it crashed and blew up Nefarious's space station.

When they got to the Clock, Ratchet decided to leave his friend Clank to protect the Clock, then Alister shot Ratchet dead betraying them just to use it as a time machine to save the lombaxs. Clank uses the clock to turn back time six minutes and save Ratchet, then they had to stop Alister, then after that Alister realized his mistake and sacrificed himself to save the galaxy. _Ratchet rocks_

**Appearance:** Ratchet looks like a golden cat-like creature with three brown stripes on each ear, he always wears a type of pilot's hat, Ratchet is slim and 5ft 1 shorter than most people in his galaxy and he has indigo colored eyes. Ratchet is seen in different types on armor and clothing, never taking off his gloves. He has a tail similar to Tiny's except it has stripes. If you compared Ratchet to Tiny you would think Ratchet looks more like a proper tiger.

**Fighting Style: **Ratchet's main weapon is his wrench, Ratchet uses a massive arsenal of weapons and gadgets. He is also very agile

**Stupidity: **low **Intelligence:** high, lombaxs are naturally good at inventing

**

* * *

Clank**

Clank's name was originally XJ-0461 but was named Clank by Ratchet from the robot hitting the side of the ship they were flying. He was thought to be a defect in the robot factory in Solona and was hunted down and shot down on Velden where he met his best friend Ratchet. He soon later learns he was made to protect the great Clock by his father named Orvus. The creatures know as Zoni came and helped him when against Tachyon then once they vanquished the small Cragmite they kidnapped him and took him to the Great Clock where Nefarious had gave the order to kidnap him and after the Zoni wouldn't let him in the Clocks main Chamber known as the Orvus Chamber Nefarious betrayed the Zoni using a hyper-sonic device and causing chaos. Time enormities spread everywhere making the planets screwed up. After all this trouble at the end he gave his job to a robot named Sigmund to be with Ratchet.

**Appearance: **Clank is small, silver; he has green eyes, which rarely turn red (It turned red in going commando while he shot lasers from his eyes, in was a weapon called the Clank zapper). His body is boxed shaped and his head is round with an antenna with a red light on top. He has three digit black boxed shaped fingers and small legs.

**Fighting Style:** Clank is able to use lasers that shoot from his eyes, kung fu, and any upgradable parts. He used transformation pads to turn into giant Clank, he had Missile launchers attached to his arms and could throw energy bombs.

**Stupidity:** low **Intelligence:** very high, Clank is a computer and a robot combined (that's how smart he is)

**

* * *

Dr. Nefarious**

Nefarious is an evil robotic supervillian who is ache-nemesis to Qwark. Despite his intimidating appearance his underdeveloped and funny voice ruins the whole thing. Not just that he has a habit of tripping over things, acting childish or immature, and touching things that he has no idea on what it does.

He's supposed to be a genius but his idiotic actions and inventions he said he made just for it to be a super ironic death scenario doesn't cut it. Nefarious has his moments of being semi-ingenious when they don't involve anything to do with him being a crazed fan, out for blood if someone canceled his favorite T.V show or got pissed off because his girlfriend misunderstood what he said. He went to two anger management classes which seemed to hardly work, because he would literally scream his head off if he didn't malfunctioned and started playing profane soap operas in his head.

His butler Lawrence never told him he had a glitch, he finds it fun to mess with Nefarious, and does his job badly on purpose, insulting Nefarious in front of his face without him ever figuring out that his servant just insulted him. You wouldn't think this psycho does normal things, well that's it he does.

Cheating on video games, sitting at a desk, and being texted all day long by his girlfriend. One things for sure every time a Ratchet and Clank game with him in it, his girlfriends die or get too messed up to continue a relationship (If you're a character in the game or fanfic hide your potential girlfriend, lol) Nefarious actually entered inter-galactic idol and lost on the first round because he sings terrible, the performance was recorded and sold because he thought his singing great.

It sold one copy and it was used as a means of torture in Zordoom prison. Nefarious could be so scattered brained that he wouldn't noticed he just killed his own soldier just because he forgot to put on the safety to his gun. And seeing him dance just makes me want to tear out my eyes out, that's how terrible it is.

But Nefarious is capable of being very evil and he wouldn't die if he got shot with a doomsday device, he is also very good at acting and betraying people. His stupidly is very rewarding though and makes him an likable character, Nefarious is the only villain other than Qwark, or the monkey-fied Otto destruct to survive against Ratchet.(not including the ones that mystery disappeared) But if you look past his immaturity, doing random things that don't involve evilness, or him not paying attention to his surroundings. I guess Nefarious is brilliant even if he doesn't act the part, why because he always "almost" succeeds. _**But he probably would succeed even when his evil plan of coursed backfired in Ratchet and Clank all 4 one, why because he's a playable character in this 2011 fall release. **__(I think Nefarious personally is badass)__**  
**_

**Appearance:** Nefarious is tall 6ft 2 and also blue; he has sharp silver three-digit claws. His elbow and knee joints end in sharp points and the armor plating on them mainly glow a red. Nefarious has a mechanical brain that can be seen through a green egg shaped dome protecting it, and he has red eyes.

**Fighting Style: This guy is severely over powered! **Nefarious uses his sharp metal claws for close-quarters combat. He could also fly with booster jets in his feet. A pair of retractable wings extended from his back and were used to keep balance when flying, also allowing him to hover low above the ground. He also wielded blasters on occasion, such as duel ones that fired red-purple laser beams. Mainly, Nefarious controlled and fired various forms of energy from his hands, using many different kinds of attacks against his enemies. Dr. Nefarious could rain down energy streams to hit targeted areas, raise walls of energy from the ground, and move a floating circular vortex. He could also project holograms of himself that would charge and slash with a claw and lob dark matter energy balls that created shockwaves when hitting the ground. While flying, he could project a blue dome shield, fire continuous energy beams, conjure a barrage of missiles that would target all over the ground, and send rod-shaped streams of his energy across the ground. He is also very agile.

**Stupidity:** Off the Charts **Intelligence: **highly, don't ask me why

* * *

**Captain Copernicus Leslie Qwark**

Captain Qwark was a fraudulent superhero from the solana galaxy. He was raised and adopted by monkeys on Florona. He attended the Kerwan learning annex in Metropolis with Nefarious. Qwark bullied Nefarious countless in Biology, giving him wedgies, poring chemicals on his head, and using his pants to clean the chalkboard while he was still wearing them (which is why he went insane) Nefarious mentioned that Qwark was 26 years old in his 9th grade class. He was thought by most of the galactic populace to be a hero of the people, he was actually a greedy coward who would do anything, no matter how immoral, to get publicity or money. He was also known to be somewhat stupid, and didn't realize when he was being tricked or used. Besides overblown theatrics to make himself seem more heroic to the general public, the only thing he seemed to be good at was piloting ships. Initially, Qwark was portrayed as the greatest hero of all time, however, he was nothing more than a "pretty-boy" endorsement fiend who received credit for acts of bravery that he had nothing to do with. He was known to double-cross his allies and work with short villains, serving both Drek, Otto Destruct and Tachyon.

**Appearance:**He is 10ft 5 and wore green tights with a blue stripe down the middle and a blue and black atom with a lightning bolt that vaguely resembled the letter Q. He also wore a yellow belt on his waist and had an antenna on his head.

**Fighting Style:** He uses a blaster

**Stupidity:** Off the Charts **Intelligence:** so low that he's considered a retard


	2. Junk or What Not

A Reluctant Encounter

This is my first fanfiction!

Chapter 1: Junk and Whatnot

It's been 3 days since the explosion and he'd been picking through the mess for countless hours, his back straining with the bulk of the weight from the junk he'd gathered. As Jerold rounded the corner, he encountered something interesting which took his constantly overworking mind off his main goal.

He stopped in front of what looked liked a robot, one that was intact; something a vullard would consider a complete find. Normally he would have to send his finds to the Hollow on Torren IV for his race to make use of it, but he'd take his father's old advice "trash of the predecessors' becomes a treasure to another" yet his father wouldn't agree with that now, like any vullard these days since the time enormities.

Jerold was the son of Orion and nephew of Croy, they imported junk mostly things that were lazily tossed out of passing ships that mostly belonged to agorians, and wrecked ships that drifted off into space.

Jerold wasn't the type for being updated on neither radio nor holo-vid because he was mostly absorbed into fixing broken objects, so little did he know that he was carrying on his back one of the galaxies most evil masterminds.

"Jeez, this piece of work is quite annoying even strapped to my back," he grumbled as he was smacked in the face by a dangling arm from the unconscious robot.

After a few painstaking minutes of hard work mostly trying to avoid getting bruised up or gutted by the constantly flinging arm from his find, he finally approached his ship. It was small, rather old and crummy like all vullard ships and it received most of its power from battery bots that constantly rebelled making it prone to many power failures, but it kept him going.

"Ah, home sweet home! Nothing like a little technical work to relieve my aching back."Jerold mumbled as he began working on the maniacal robot, bringing out a Terachnoid modified labtop that he brought at pollyx industries.

"Hmmm, there seems to be a lot of junk in it's main processor," as he hacked into the machine's brain with a connected wire. "What the blarg is a squishie, ah oh well I might as well delete that and oh what's this," as he looked at the screen and scratched his head "biobliterator and the great clock, hmm must be some sort of holo-videoes but I guess these things must be important to him."

Jerold made sure he had rid the robot of all of the inappropriate data that wasn't nailed down, like that horrible sound he picked up in his memory bank and he wasn't sure if it was a terrible song he liked, or he was a poor bastard who got annihilated in the first round of inter-galactic idol or so he heard, anyway one should always be careful because who knows he could be a robot rapist or worse a salesman "Ok I deleted all the unnecessary junk, all I have to do is defrag him." Jerold grabbed a wrench from a near by junk pile "and now what's left to do is fix the gears."

As Jerold waited for the defragging to complete little did he know that what he was dealing with would change his life forever or end it. Later in a galaxy far away trouble was brewing.

Later in the milky way, orbiting planet earth...

"Don't let that bandicoot get away, stop him!" yelled a small yellow skinned man wearing a lab coat as he jumped up and down in frustration.

"No worries mate, I'll make mince meat out of the blighter!" a creature resembling a cross between a crocodile and dingo, "right then, Tiny why don't we show our little guest a little surprise eh mate."

"Tiny no like small little weakling, Tiny smash," a over-sized and muscular tiger lacking stripes replied

"Crash!" a female bandicoot with yellow hair shouted "Watch out Dingodile is behind you and Tiny is coming straight at you!"

"Now I've got you, once I've made toast out of youse bandicoot, then Cortex would promote me to a much larger sanctuary, other than that piece of junk of a hut of mine's," he said while sprinting and bring out a flamethrower.

"I would do no such thing if you fail me and you Tiny won't get your own weapon collection and that includes the bottle cap one too!" Cortex complained angrily.

"No, Tiny want collection!" Tiny roared as he ran towards Crash.

Crash spotted Tiny dive straight at him "uh-oh," he said, and then reacted by sliding under Tiny, causing Tiny to collide right into Dingodile. Crash had too many encounters with Cortex and his minions, which is why he was caught sleeping most of the time.

The mad doctor sometimes harasses them even if he had no plans for world domination, like the time when he knocked out Coco and decided to dress like a girl to lure him into a trap, gosh he was stupid to fall for that but that won't work this time, he'd made sure that Coco his little sister wasn't Cortex in disguise just to be safe.

"Owww, get off of me," Dingodile grunted.

"Tiny can't move, dis strappy thing stop Tiny," he complained, referring to Dingodile's flamethrower straps.

"Crash!" a much bigger bandicoot with muscles yelled "quit fooling around, Crunch is losing his patience and this here cage is cramped" he replied mad.

"nooo, you fools you can't let him free those accursed bandicoots and let my space station get destroyed once again" Cortex screamed "It was hard work building it" he said glumly.

"Crash you can free us by pushing that button over their," his little sister Coco replied pointing at a control panel with two buttons, one red and one green.

Crash nodded and then ran towards the control panel, while Dingodile was struggling to get off Tiny, Crash had enough time to reach the panel and he then jumped out of the way of a flying energy blast to only spot smiling, Nefarious Tropy pointing a weapon that looked like some sort of metal pitchfork with energy flowing from the tip of the double bladed edges.

"Now doctor, let me handle this bothersome little vermin," he replied. He was tall, wore a lab coat under a type of breast-plate with a clock embedded into it, his skin was also usually blue and he wore a tall metal-like hat with also a clock embedded into it with a double blade attached to the top and of course a wrist-watch strapped to a type of metal gauntlet.

"Now your time is up you meddling little pest, prepare to die and don't worry it'll be quite painless so don't bother to resist!" he shouted seriously, while aiming his pitchfork at the bandicoot, firing several rounds of heat seeking blasts of energy and missing the bandicoot every time "hold still, you miserable rodent!"He shrieked.

Crunch yelled "quit messing around Crash, and hit the damn button!"

Coco glared at him "Crunch, he's trying his best not to get killed" she replied frowning.

"Can't you see how closed in I'm am, you do know Crunch claustrophobic and that can make me grumpy, and you don't even have to worry about your cage being closed in like mine is" he said.

"Okay, okay I guess your not man enough to wait a little longer this time but I guess I'll rush my big brother since some person doesn't care if he was vaporized on the spot so I'll take your selfish advice,"she said sarcastically and then yelled "Crash hurry and free us!"

"Yes right now because I'm ready to bash some heads, maybe put some sense in some skulls and Coco I'm man enough against anything besides closed in places,"replied Crunch.

Crash heard Coco, giving a mischievous look towards Cortex, the look that Cortex would see on the bandicoot every time he failed. Crash dived towards the panel and slammed his hand against the surface, hitting a random button as a energy blast flew pass, grazing only a tip of his hair. Automatically everyone stopped "nooooooo, Crash you idiot you hit the self-destruct button!" Cortex cried.

Crash looked at the red button he pushed and slowly removed his hand and placed his arms behind his back and started whistling like he did nothing, everyone waited but nothing happened "hmmm maybe it's a dud" Cortex chuckled shakily. "SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INTIUATED IN T-MINUS 90 SECONDS" said a computer.

"Crash look at what you've done, now your making me mad and you don't want Crunch mad fool, what you not smart, no one presses red buttons and that's common sense, go to school, anyway what idiot placed a self-destruct button there "he said angrily.

Crash reacted quickly ignoring Crunch's habit of giving good tips usually that was meant for children and pressed the green which deactivated the cages, "everyone hurry to the escape pod" Coco shouted.

Crash thought to himself, that was an accident he'd couldn't see which button he'd pressed when he dived for it and if he didn't dive towards the panel he would have most likely vaporized on the spot.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Crunch replied as he ran towards the escape pod followed by Crash and Coco.

"No, they must not get away that's the only escape pod!" Cortex panicked, but as he said that the escape pod took off into orbit.

"Cortex how did the bandicoot get aboard the station the first place," Dingodile asked as he fixed and adjusted a strap.

"He came aboard using one of our teleportation devices, but unfortunately it works only one way," N. Tropy said.

"Ahhhh, we're gonna die! Cortex screamed while running in circles.

"Tiny no want to die," Tiny cried.

"No worries mate, we'll be going to a good place," Dingodile replied patting Tiny's back.

"Dr. I may have a solution, I maybe able to create a portal that could teleport us home, but I warn you I didn't te-," N. Tropy responded calmly, before he was cut off.

"Just get to it, I have a life ahead of me and have plans of world domination" Cortex interrupted hurriedly.

"Ok, stand back, wouldn't want anyone to be disintegrated" N. Tropy ordered as he aimed his pitchfork and zapped a portal that seemed to come out of no where, but no one seemed to care they all jumped in not knowing where it might take them. Nefarious Tropy was the last one and he heard the countdown was up, "SELF-DESTRUCT IN 5 SECONDS," that was enough to make him enter the unown portal that he never tested before.

An explosion could be seen from the sky, no one knows what it was, but some would have mistaken it for fireworks. But little did Dr. Nefarious Tropy know that he and the others would be transported to the Polaris galaxy.

Meanwhile on Wumpa island...

N. Gin was lying down on a beach towel and enjoying himself, he was finally glad that Neo Cortex gave him a vacation and he could enjoy his martini in peace without him seeing that wretched bandicoot, the bandicoot makes him want to throw a bomb in that bandicoot's face. As he watched the night sky he could of sworn he saw an explosion, the first thought in his mind was that annoying bandicoot managed to destroy yet another space station. But what was he thinking, for the love of sake he's on vacation and the first thing in mind would be Dr. Cortex in trouble. No, No he would not think of that, it was just some fireworks that the local natives got their hands on. But those savages would not ruin his vacation, he'd worked hard for this day and all he needs is a bunch of hooligans putting stress in his mind.

I hope you guys like it, if you do then I'll continue writing it. This is just the beginning, there will be more exciting things happening and for those that aren't familiar with the ratchet and clank universe there will be more information on what is happening in the next chapters (foreshadowing). Sorry about the missing Names, This computer isn't saving any of the character's names, so there missing but I hope you could understand the story; I made sure there wasn't any errors but like I said somethings won't pop-up. Please review for your opinion.


	3. Sigmunds New Responsibilities

A Reluctant Encounter

Chapter 2: Sigmund's New Responsibilities

"Come on! Let me in you stupid computer, I'm senior caretaker!" Sigmund yelled madly. He'd been promoted from junior caretaker to senior caretaker about three days ago, Thanks to a robot named XJ-0461 or Clank who was former senior caretaker.

Before he was assigned junior caretaker he was a cleaner bot, until Orvus came and made him a caretaker of the Great Clock, it's there that he learned about the Clock and zoni a race of creatures of pure energy in-cased in metal bodies to protect themselves due to constant time travel.

He learned that the Clock was made to keep time and not to be used as a time machine, like anyone would understand because their ignorance and selfishness. The Clock is not to be tampered with, because if they were to use it for a time machine it would destroy the entire galaxy, is what Orvus said.

But he blamed it on those stupid fungiods a race and who the zoni entrusted them with time travel,they looked more like walking sloths with different types of horns, who perfer tribal life now and they had to screw things up by constantly using time travel over and over again, so Orvus had to create the great Clock as somewhat of a type of heart transplant to keep the galaxy in stable, the caretakers job was to protect the great Clock.

"YOU CAN ALWAYS SAY PLEASE" a female voice replied.

"I haaate you; now let me in I have training to do as senior caretaker," while waving his chronoscepter madly in the air, a type of metallic wand, used for fixing broken objects, magically restoring them in their present state and whacking any trespassers that enter the Clock unauthorized .

"LIKE WATCHING CARTOONS," The computer replied smartly, as it opened the door to the orientation room pass the Mnemoics Chamber in which he ignored, a Mnemoic Chamber was a way to train a caretaker within his mind. Sigmund mumbled something that was unintelligent. "I HEARD THAT," the computer replied.

"Arhhhhgg! I'll someday fix youuuu!" he answered angrily.

"IF YOU LEARN TO FIX THINGS" it teased.

He soon gave up arguing with the computer in which he despised. It was an accident that happened 431 years ago that the computer obviously didn't forget. He'd been taking a look at what looked like some sort of wireless videogame controller and decided that he should try it out in the orientation room, in where he set the VG-2000 up; but the controller obviously wasn't working in which he became frustrated saying "stupid controller why won't you work" as he banged on it several times.

Orvus was the one who had caught him in time before he could cause more damage, in which he was never told what he was messing with or what damage he'd done but all he knew that the computer crashed and had to be fixed and he'd been messed with and disliked by the computer even when he vowed not to touch anything ever again, but basically some things where just irresistible.

And now that Orvus was gone he was stuck here alone with an obviously annoying computer which always had mocked him and his skills. He missed Orvus and he somehow had nightmares of what could have happened to him two years ago.

"Ahhhh, nothing more than watching a few cartoons" he said, flicking the channels to his favorite show, but just in the middle of it the news popped up on the holo-screen. "What no, get off the screen, I'm watching something!" he yelled desperate as he flicked though all that channels to only find the news on every channel, so he was stuck watching the news.

"Stupid news channel, I'll show you and I'm coming to get you, just you watch!"

It was in the middle of the report but something was amiss at what he was hearing. "Yes some backwater folks as which we should care any less about, reported seeing some sort of portal or rift appear somewhere on the planet Quantos, lets hear what some other important folk has to say as the news reporter held a micro-phone over a Tarachnoid. A bunch of super intelligent and nerdy race that live on planet Terachnos, they have four legs and very large heads which meant they have more than one brains.

"Thanks Pepper, I'll put this in simple terms so that you imbeciles could understand, anyway pollyx industries is here to help all you imbeciles especially with your paperclip of a rust bucket and out-dated computers, so don't worry your little one-brained heads, our friendly staff will assist you with anything from computers, videogames, modification and even your ship controls, so call Pollxy industries today, why? Because we are better than you all," the Tarachnoid said in rather a rude way.

"Um Pollxy, the enormity," the news reporter reassured.

"Yes, yes, and yes I'm getting to that I assure you," Pollyx snapped. "We've studied the rift and we've found out this so called enormity is in fact different from the pass ones, actually this one resembles more like a small black hole."

"Interesting, but where did it come from and is it true that it disappeared in rather less than 1 minute," Pepper responded.

"Yes, it's fascinating alright and yes it did vanish in thin air, which is minor in a way because it is small, in fact too small and it only appeared on planet Quantos which means it isn't just a enormity and well I guess hell would break out over this matter, well Pepper I'm wondering wheres your imbecile news partner, Kip Darlene?"

"Oh, he had a going with a ameboid that appeared in his toilet," disgusting green blobs that hung out in sewage systems and would eat anything.

"ah-ha, I guess that's all for now and that includes the viewing stupid imbeciles around the galaxy," Pollxy answered.

As Sigmund watched this he stared at the screen for a minute then started screaming "Ahhhhh, what have I've done, must have touched something but I haven't messed up in years, get a grip Sigmund you're a expert I've done this a plenty of times this isn't different, all I have to do is check Quantos for enormities that might occur," he said as he was headed towards sector Three in the great clock, time enormities where portals that messed with time on different planets, and they appeared if there was something wrong with the Clock.

Sigmund arrived and began checking the planet but so far there was nothing which gave him a huge relief, obviously it was that computer that was messing with him. "Youuuu!" he said angrily while pointing the chronosceptor "that wasn't funny, argh I wish I could kill you after taking karate lessons, hoo,waahh,aaagh," while punching the air and swinging the chronosceptor.

"ACCORDING TO MY DATA BASE, THE ENORMITY DID NOT ORIGONATE FROM THE CLOCK," the computer stated.

"Howwhat!" Sigmund stopped "it didn't come from the clock, that's a relief but where did it come from?"

"THE ENORMITY IS ACTUALLY A RIFT THAT CAME FROM A PLACE THAT IS UNOWN MAYBE ANOTHER GALAXY, THAT IS ALL THE INFO I CAN INQUIRE," the computer concluded.

"Wait a minute are you tricking me," Sigmund said, while he crossed his arms.

"SENIOR CARETAKER TO MNENOIC CHAMBER DELTA" the computer responded.

"Ah-ha that's just an accuse to get out of this conversation!" I'm watching you!" as he took off heading towards the mnenoic chamber.

But sooner or later Sigmund would need to take karate lessons.

I hope you liked this one, it may not have that much action but I'll get to that maybe in the next chapter. Please review so I can continue.


	4. Three Days

A Reluctant Encounter

Chapter 3: Three Days

He slowly opened his eyes; there was a bright light that made him squint as he waited for his eyes to adjust and as he tried to move his head he felt pain shoot straight thorough his body. He groaned in pain and heard voices, was he insane or is this a dream, but how is it when everything seems to be so real and all he remembered was that he was in his ship with Clank and then nothing.

He looked around to see several capsules that contained something he couldn't make out, the room was also pretty dark except for the bright light shining over his head and as he sat up trying to ignore the pain and his throbbing head, he then noticed that he was sitting on a slad " uh, where am I," he groaned.

"Look he's awake," he heard someone with a somewhat nerdy voice.

"Yes and so he is, this one seems to be more interesting in a way that I can't describe," a feminine voice replied.

Automatically Ratchet swung himself off the slad, "Who are you and what have you done with Clank!" I swear if you hurt him I'll make sure that you wish you've never been born!" The people weren't there; they've been talking through a microphone near the ceiling, he was striped of all his weapons and he wore something like a hospital outfit in which was highly revolting.

"Oh you're a rather hostile one aren't you?" The female voice replied.

"What are you talking about, and who are you? Ratchet replied more tensely.

"Why you should know like all renegade Ratchets," She said.

"Whoa, Whoa hold on for a sec renegade Ratchets?" Ratchet replied shocked.

"Yes, renegade Ratchets "she replied.

"Do you mean the one's created from Otto Destruct," Ratchet asked referring to the evil technomite that made a Ratchet army in order to gather every intelligent life form in the galaxy to transfer their intelligence into his to become the most intelligent being in the universe.

"Yes, looks like you've been doing your home work," She said.

"Ok, I think your getting off the wrong idea, I'm the real Ratchet," he said.

"Hmm, that's what they all say until they backstab you due to their aggressive behavior and you've show me that and so all renegades need to be put down," she said.

"You don't believe me, OK here's something's that will prove I'm the real Ratchet," He said quickly.

"Hmmm, I'm listening," she replied

"But, surely your not going to listen to it," the nerdy voice argued.

"Calm down Irving, the clone has a shock collar on," she said reassuring. "You may continue."

"Ok, would a fake Ratchet have Clank? He said

"Yes, go on," she answered.

"Could any of them make very good inventions?"Ratchet folded his arms.

"Such as..? She replied

"Umm, like my incredible invention electrically charged underwear, that I call stunderwear!" he said as he did a waving motion with his hand.

"Awww, that's disgusting," she said sounding disgusted.

"Actually I have a pair of them, they sold high especially for those innocent overly smart people who get wedgies all the time," said Irving butting in.

"Ok, ok I believe you but I still don't trust you, so you will be held in this facility until I am sure," she said.

"What! Ok this just isn't happening, why do I get my self in these situations," Ratchet grumbled. Then he remembered something "wait, where's Clank!"

"Oh him, he's fine I take it that you want to see him?" she said.

"Yes, umm ok I don't think I caught you name? He said with his hands behind his head which still ached.

"Oh really, well I don't think it will hurt."My name is Rowe, now do you have any more questions." Rowe asked.

"Umm, no I'm fine at that other than my aching head," Ratchet referring to them knocking him out cold."And I'll like to know where I am?"

"This is a facility on Fractis in the Kavorian galaxy," she said.

"The Kavorian galaxy, Planet Fractis?" he said to himself.

"I'll come down to escort you; anyway I don't want you doing something I'll regret later."

Ratchet thought the door was in front of him but he was wrong, he heard the door open up behind him, and he turned around quickly to become shocked of what he saw.

The galaxy soon found out about Ratchet's disappearance and it was briefly mentioned on the news. Many who knew Ratchet were in shock even Qwark who was in the hospital from his pet War Grok who became hungry while he was stuck on a asteroid for about two days ago. Qwark is a cowardly superhero who was raised by monkeys, he wears a green leotard or tights with an atom shaped like a Q on his chest and are extremely big and strong.

Note: The Kavorian galaxy and Planet Fractis are actually from ratchet and clank, you can look it up in Ratchet and Clank wiki.

On earth on Wumpa island which was next to N. Sanity island….

Crash was lying down on a chair asleep. Crunch lifting a few weights happened to see Coco staring out the window, her elbows on the window pane and her hands on her head as she looked outside.

Crunch normally would see her on that labtop of hers, in which she always had her nose stuck on with what ever she found interesting on it. But Crunch had his times when he became curious and obviously she's been staring outside for hours after the explosion that happened earlier, but what could possibly be interesting than her normal routines. That's it he was going to find out and Crash is too.

He kicked Crash soft enough to wake him and when he wouldn't wake up, Crunch kicked him harder "Wake up fool," Crunch growled. Crash eventually woke up yawning "bought time you woke, I was getting annoyed, what you'd take some sleeping pills. Crash shook his head, "enough chit chat, your sister's been staring out the window to long and I want to find out what she's staring at, you know that's unhealthy," Crunch replied.

"So we'll just sneak up behind her, just a peek then we'll just do our own business after that," Crunch said lowering his voice.

Crash scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders saying "Oki Buba," which was probably "I don't know," not knowing whether to go with Crunch's plan of ruin someone's privacy.

"Crash, it won't be that horrible and I know girls she's probably looking at some flower or birds," Crunch reassured.

Crash wondered why bother if you know that she's doing that "uhhhh," he uttered.

"That's it we are going, and don't talk back, don't want you getting bad manners," Crunch said while he and Crash snuck up on Coco. They looked over her shoulder and Crunch didn't get it, there weren't any birds or flowers, just Cortex's assistant N. gin laying there but Crash sure did and he started making kissing noises. Coco jumped and stared at them.

"Ummm, Coco what are you doing, I have a feeling that I don't like," he said while making a face.

"Hehe, I'm not doing anything I was researching on…Coco was lost for words, mostly because her brother kept making kissing noises "um, it's not what it looks like," she said quickly.

"I think Crunch knows now, you're in lo- as he was cut off.

Aku-aku came floating in "Children we've a serious problem!"

Coco who was relieved to be saved by the floating mask "what is it, hmm let me guess Cortex."

"I'm tired of that guy, when is he going to give up and he gives me headaches," Crunch complains.

"No, it is something more grave and some how they're gone vanished and I might have an idea where might they've gone," Aku-aku said.

"Like where, I hope they didn't make another time machine," Coco said in disgust while lifting an eyebrow.

"No this is new, they've went somewhere far away so that everything there is foreign," the witch doctor said shaking himself as to say no.

"Now they are in a far away place, to bother other innocent people."I don't like were this is heading to," Crunch's voice having a slight edge of disagreement.

"Crunch this is Cortex we are talking about who knows what he could do!" Coco argued.

"I'm glad that they didn't take the weird Goth girl," Crunch replied shaking his fist.

"And so am I," as she thought about Nina, Cortex's niece and oh how she couldn't stand her, Nina thought she was better than everyone but soon she'd show that bitch that Coco is much more supreme.

So how are we going to get there? Coco asked, while shoving those thoughts away.

"There is some old magic that I might be able transport you there, but it maybe hard to get you back unless I were to accompany you and receive aid from that world," Aku-aku insists.

Crash watched all this and thought another world, would it be like this one or would it completely overwhelm us making our group useless and anyone's abilities pathetic or would it be a world where we'll be superior making Cortex very powerful, either way I'll end badly unless we were to have help. He just hoped that there will be a nice vacation spot and plenty of places to nap.

"Crash, Crash, snap out of it, what do you think," as she snapped her fingers in his face to get his attention.

Crash hadn't been paying attention so he nodded his "woohoo" he'd answered as he did a thumbs up with both hands.

"Then it's settled we're going," Coco replied.

"I'm going to regret this," Crunch grumbled.

"Now children I am going to take you somewhere far away, have anyone received any belonging that you might need while we're there.

Everyone nodded " now everyone stand back this is powerful magic and so heed my warning as he drew power around himself everything went dark except a light in the middle, a type of portal streaming with many colors it was like swirling water that flowed smoothly and everyone was awed.

"It's so beautiful," as Coco reached out to touch it.

"Crunch likes the pretty light, why can't we have those here," as he also reached for it.

Crash saw one of the most mesmerizing lights he'd ever seen in his life. He could see Crunch and Coco had disappeared though. His eyes reflected off the shining pool of light, it was like a whirlpool and he couldn't resist and he reached out.

He felt like he was falling and around him it was like seeing crystals almost like the ones he'd collected once but except these were a divine shimmering blue, he felt like being pulled only he to notice he was going at a speed that he'd never would want to go again, and then there was a flash.

Please I'll like this reviewed, I really need someone's opinion on the story


	5. Culture Shock

A Reluctant Encounter

Chapter 4: Culture Shock

Cortex remembered running through a portal and he could have sworn that he was at his familiar and warm welcoming evil laboratory, but all he had was a mouthful of dirt and a bunch of weird sounds around him and as he pushed himself up his face was met with a lot of pain and darkness.

Tiny obviously fell on top of him followed by Dingodile who landed on Tiny's tail which caused him to yelp in pain,then jump in the air and in which Cortex groaned "uhhh, my head and aching body."

"Oops sorry mate didn't mean to come down on ya," Dingodile said to Tiny who was nursing his tail and giving Dingodile a dirty look.

"Uh, where are we and this isn't my lab!" he complained scanning for any signs of his precious home. Cortex winced as the pain shot through his head "uh what I'll do for a women with big bags of ice for my aching head."

"It seems we've landed in some place else I'd never anticipated," said N. Tropy coming up from behind them.

"You Tropy, you knew this would have happened and yet you let us run straight through this thing," as Cortex screamed pointing his finger at him.

"Would you prefer death or this, anyway docter I've tried to warn you that I never tested this out and we're lucky to have survived this little trip," N. Tropy replied.

"So, where are we then and I'd wouldn't want anything sneaking up on us on unown territory such of the likes of this, "Dingodile said crossing his arms and cocking his head slightly.

"Around here anything might sneak up on us and I'm not even sure if we're on earth," N. Tropy replied as he looked around. It was night and the place did have foreign sounds and smells, it was defiantly not of earth, he could tell by the plant life and the mushrooms around here were huge. He saw Tiny pick one up and hold it up to his mouth ready to eat it.

"Ummm, what's this looks good to Tiny," as he opened his mouth to eat it.

"No don't eat that, you don't know were that came from!" Cortex yelled smacking it out of Tiny's hand.

"Oww, Tiny hungry," he said rubbing his hand.

Cortex was about to scold him but was stopped when the mushroom jump up baring sharp teeth and starting to juming straight at them ready to take a bite at them. When someone smushed it, it was Dingodile "nows I've got ya," he said while moving his foot around to make sure it was dead "no worries, that piece of dirt won't see day or night," but soon there was movement everywhere and more started coming, much more bigger ones.

Cortex whipped out his pistol and started shooting "after this I think I'll never look at a mushroom again," as he shot a few, but more kept coming "how many of these things are there," Cortex panicked.

N. Tropy was silent as he shot down several of them and shielded himself with a force field. Tiny grabbed a branch and started swinging it forcefully, he then swung it into a group of them and then he jumped, crushing most of them and then he gave out a roar in which the sound apparently killed some. Cortex ran out of ammo then looked at his gun then started screaming like a girl "help, help their going to kill me, ahhhh," then he jumped up and grabbed hold of something, but he didn't care he wanted to live.

"Doctor that's a-,"N. Tropy said as Cortex realized that he grabbed hold of a rather large fungi.

Cortex looked at it and it looked at him then is snarled and lunged, but Dingodile used his flamethrower to smack the thing away before it could get a chomp out of Cortex's head that was now running away screaming and hiding behind Tiny shaking.

"Nows you've all done it I'm going to make toast out of youse and all I'll need left is butter!" Dingodile growled shooting streams of fire from his flamethrower like he was a professional exterminator and burning everything in sight.

Minutes later the smoke was everywhere and he was coughing as the smoke went everywhere, he couldn't see anything, but when the smoke cleared up everything was destroyed, plant life and anything living besides them.

He saw his somewhat cowardly lab partner if that was what he would category him in, run around yelling victory. "And I wonder why we have trouble with that bothersome bandicoot," N. Tropy replied.

Tiny growled with his ears flat against his head, Dingodile looked at what Tiny was growling at "Why if my Uncle was a monkey," he said.

Neo Cortex looked at him "he is," but he stopped and looked in Dingodile's direction and stared as he saw a large ship hovering above them, ready to land.

N. Tropy never saw anything like it in his life, the lights were blinding and the wind whipped against all of them showering dust at them, he could hear Cortex yell "my eye! I've got something in my eye," as he heard him complain about petit matters. He saw the ship land and everyone was silent except Cortex who suggested if they landed on Nitrus Oxide's planet, but he was wrong.

A Terachnoid came out and all of them stared, all of them agreed that it was the ugliest creature they've ever seen "Why've look at what we have here, hmm some sort of species I've never seen ever in my whole life, hmm are you stupid imbeciles or are you ingenious?" the Terachnoid said and Cortex lifted a finger and was about to speak "don't answer that, I already know you all are pathetic besides him," the Terachnoid said referring to Cortex, "you must be quite intelligent species am I correct, and oh yes of coarse I'm correct, well speak up," Cortex pointed to himself "yes, you am I talking to myself here?"

N. Tropy chuckled "you've obviously think Cortex is extremely smart here and what I've seen he's a coward and usually can't think straight when scared."

"I'm not talking to you, and that obviously large cranium of his explains everything about him, who are you to question me Pollyx!" the Terachnoid yelled.

"Well then you don't know who you are dealing with for I am Dr. Nefarious Tr-," he was cut off.

"Dr. Nefarious! No you couldn't possibility be him," he said surprised, "no, no Pollyx get a hold of yourself, It's not possible that he turned himself organic or survived, all I have to do is question him and yes that's all you have to do.

Everyone was puzzled "what is that thing yammering about and why was it shocked when you said your name?" Cortex said."

"Hmmm, I don't know doctor but if this is the way we could get back then I'll have to risk it," N. Tropy scratched his chin.

Pollyx looked at them "umm-hmm, yes if you are Dr. Nefarious then what were you after last time?"

"Tiny don't like little pink thing," Tiny replied.

"Now, now Tiny we don't want this thing dead, it could be the only thing that can get us outta this dump," Dingodile said.

N. Tropy was thinking, were they talking about him or someone else either way he'd have to come up with something "I use time to disrupt any of my foes."

Pollyx couldn't believe it but anyone could know about the clock, but he was blue and tall too, he'd have to come up with another question "hmm, ok what kind of minions did you use?"

Cortex whispered"we have used mutants, and in the past androids or robots."

"No docter we'll have to be more creative, these are aliens so it would be logical if they used robots that aren't half living like androids," N. Tropy replied.

"Robots would be my suggestion," N. Tropy answered.

"Um, that would be correct," he couldn't believe it, was this really him if so then he would certainly be cut down especially if he disagreed to him so this was it " uh welcome back your evilness we've haven't been expecting you and I take it these are your new allies?"Pollyx asked.

He was confused but he actually liked what he was hearing, with what this thing called him sounded like this Nefarious was powerful and had an army to back him up, but it seems this creature had mistaking him as this guy "yes these are, and before we start our business I think I've forgotten a little info because of what happened, so I'll like a brief update on the situation," as he smiled a rather sinister smile.

Cortex hearing this grumbled "why does he get to have an army of evil robots when I'm the evil genius."

A day later...

Jerold had been waiting hours just to wait if the unconscious robot were to stir so on his free time he'd been having a few drinks, helping some outsiders, and basically laying lazily alsleep in a chair and at that time he was already too intoxicated to really notice that the maniacal robot was stirring.

He woke up to see a ceiling on which was badly lit, something he didn't remember seeing, he remembered fighting that meddling lombax in order to take control of the great Clock and create a world that he found fit but obviously he'd must have failed again and ended up in a trash heap because what else would this place be, he'd never been so humiliated in his life and where was Lawrence when he needed him, damn that traitor once he get's back on his feet he'd track every living soul that ruined his life and he would destroy them all. He had gotten up to see that he was wrong about the place, it's a vullard's home and he could tell from all the useless junk scattered all around the floor.

Jerold finally noticed that his work was awake and decided to go and greet the maniacal robot "ho, outsider!" he yelled from behind Nefarious which made him jump and hit the ceiling hard, landing face first on the floor "Ouch, I'm ssorry about th-that ," Jerold said waving his arm drunk.

"Why you pathetic…..umm," he could of sworn he'd referred organics as something or was it something else.

"Ahhh, I s-see you're awake," he hiccupped.

Nefarious stared at him, great he wakes up to be greeted by a drunken vullard what else is going to happen that would eventually be directed towards him. "Who are you and where am I!" as he got in the vullard's face meaning to be threatening only to see that the vullard only laughed at him "What, what's so funny."

"hehe," he wiped his face or metallic mask that they always wore in which Nefarious never wanted to know what was under there " ahhh, your something" the vullard said while Nefarious constantly glared at him, "ya know, I really don't have outsiders around here that much" Jerold said.

"Oh, really I sure wonder why," Nefarious said sarcastically as he found out the vullard wasn't going to respond to his threats, as he decided to stand there impatient waiting to at least find out how to get off this junk pile that this vullard called home.

"Want a drink," the vullard hiccupped.

"No, thank you," he said rudely.

"hmmm, more for me then," as he placed the beverages back in his fridge, which to Nefarious looked more like a can opener than a fridge. "Anyways names Jerold," he said as he extended a hand.

"And why should I care," Nefarious replied while doing a kicking motion with his feet, hating the vullard's guts already.

"hmmm, hiccup, I think you have some anger problems," Jerold said. You should be grateful that I took s-some time to fix you, instead of s-sending you to the Hollow."

"Is that suppose to change my point of view of you," he growled,"

"No, I just want a thank you," Jerold replied.

"You know I can kill you right on this spot," he said pointing towards the floor, "argh fine thank you, there you happy," Nefarious said as he crossed his arms, "err um Jerold is it, are there any ships that come this way?"

"Hmm, not this week, unless a outsider was coming this way but they are unpredictable, what why?" Jerold asked scratching his head.

"Argh, I can't believe this!" Nefarious yelled having a temper tantrum.

"You know I have an s-ship," Jerold replied.

"What that piece of junk, that looks like something you'll find in planet aquatos's sewer system!" he said furious as he walked over towards it and couldn't figure out the controls, all of it looked liked it was hit by an asteroid and which he despised. He'd never think he would drive, but sooner of later he knew that it'll come that and he sure wasn't going to have a drunken vullard drive him so he'd have to wait until Jerold sobered up.

"So what's you name," Jerold hiccuped.

"Nun, of your business," he said as he scanned the place for a holo-vid or at least a radio but he'd probably wouldn't notice with every thing looking like it came from a wind tunnel. "Jerold do you have maybe a holo-vision,"Nefarious asked.

"Umm, n-no I don't watch holo-vid because I'm so busy usually with my hobbies," Jerold said grinning.

"What, how is it possible the you don't have a holo-vision!" Nefarious said yelling in the vullard's face. "Ok, do you at least have a radio?"

"I'm afraid n-not, those things are rather distracting," Jerold explained.

"Ahhhhhhh, you don't have a holo-vision and a radio, how annoying is that," he yelled desparate to as least look at a holo-vid or listen to radio other than this drunk vullard. So he was stuck with Jerold in who he would want to put enough distance from himself just not to look at him.


	6. Culture Shock part 2

A Reluctant Encounter

Chapter 5: Culture Shock part 2

Crash heard birds chirping weirdly, an unfamiliar scent, and breeze that was the only thing that seemed normal and as he opened his eyes he could see a clear blue sky. He was wondering why he was so worked up and uneasy about this, and then he remembered he'd went through a portal to maybe another dimension, it could be possible anyway he did enter a alternate universe before to only run into his more aggressive doppelganger but he wasn't sure.

He scratched his head only to find a bruise that stung when he brought his hand across it and he winced in pain. He heard someone groan next to him and pushed himself up to see Crunch stumbling while he lifted himself up, after a few minutes he regained his balance.

"Ugh, I'd never expected to land this hard, next time I would make sure to avoid any pretty lights, no matter how tempting they are," Crunch grunted while rubbing his bruised cheek. He looked over to see Crash stand in front of him "don't just stand there, we need to find the others, we don't have time to stand here gawking at each other and anyway who knows what's lurking in these forests," Crunch replied seriously.

They both heard a scream which sounded a lot like Coco, they both looked at each other and ran towards the source of the scream, is was hard running because most of the underbrush was thick and some scratched them leaving them with cuts.

Crash was the most unlucky because Crunch was much larger and didn't receive as much cuts as he did as a awfully large leaf smacked him in the face leaving him dazed for a second. When they reach the clearing they couldn't believe their eyes, Coco was being attacked by mushrooms the size of basketballs or bigger.

"Ahhh, help someone!" Coco screamed trying to whack them with a stick but having no luck, Aku-aku was blasting several but more kept coming.

Crunch ran over quickly punching and squishing as many of them as possible, but several of them bit down on his leg causing him to grit his teeth and kick some off "Since when do mushrooms attack!"

Crash ran into the fray spinning and scattering some of them but not killing them, they eventually came jumping back then pounced and dug it's teeth into Crash's arm which made him screamed trying to shake it off while avoiding the others from taking a chunk out of him, but it held on and bit down harder making him cry out in pain.

"Crash!" Coco screamed, but her scream was drowned out from the overwhelming numbers of the mushroom like creatures, when blasts of energy started showering upon the creatures and this is when she saw these creatures holding staffs shooting energy beams straight at the attacking mushrooms, there were about four of these creatures who expertly extinguished most of them.

One of them yelled to them "come on we have to get to the village, it'll be safe from those zyhiods, hurry," the creature beckoning them to come. They ran following the creatures knowing it was better than getting eaten alive, as they ran they could see a stone wall ahead but the mushroom-like creatures called zyhiods were also on their tails

. One the creatures carrying it's staff was making sure that everyone safely was in the village, Crash and his group ran through the gate quickly without looking back as they heard the door lock.

"Wooo, that was a close one, errgh," the creature said making a weird noise at the end of his sentence "We've thought you were goners for a sec for not having any weapons, errgah," he said.

"Oh you guys look like your hurt, let us take care of that," the creature said as he looked at them and to him it was horrible, the bigger one was limping and one of his legs was bleeding, the female had a cut near her forehead and her shirt was stained with blood, and the smaller male's arm was bleeding badly and he was gritting his teeth.

The creature lead them inside a hut of some sort, not even noticing the floating mask and asked one of the females to care for their wounds, they seemed to notice that the females didn't make weird noises like the males.

"We sure thank you very much," Aku-aku said.

"Great zoni! A talking mask, this must be some kind of blessing from Orvus himself!" The creature said," Oh excuse my manners; my name is Zahn who fought proudly against Argos at Gimlick valley and um with the help of a lombax referring to Ratchet, but you should know that, errgahh!" Zahn announced proudly.

Everyone shook their heads, and started mumbling things amongst themselves about what this thing is talking about. "Sorry I've never heard of you, and what's a Gimlick is that a type of toothbrush brand" Crunch replied.

"Nope, I've never heard of that name before, and we don't even know what you are," Coco said as she scanned the creature.

They resembled something like a sloth which was the closest thing to describe them; they had different types of horns and which the leader had a crown and the largest horns that slightly glowed a bluish looked like they were tribal, which meant they didn't use technology and there were children running around happily, also they had unusually sharp teeth which made Coco uncomfortable.

"How do you not know who and what we are, ah oh well erm, I am a fungiod and this is our village and um mind that huge pile of rocks back there," Zahn said "some people just don't have any respect for architecture, but I'm just here to visit my birth place, ereggh."

Coco said "could you excuse us," as she urged her group together.

"Why certainly, anyone should have their privacy especially if you're in a relationship, and you know what I'm talking," Zahn laughed.

"Ah-huh, sure," Coco replied as she walked to the group, "Ok, these guys don't look high-tech which could give Cortex an advantage."

"Yes, Crunch agrees with that, I don't even think that they know what a T.V is," Crunch said as he fixed the splint that the female fungiod bandaged around his leg, "maybe Crunch should ask if they've seen Cortex."

Crash nodded, but he somehow had a feeling that Cortex wasn't here, and would have striked about know. These fungiods looked pretty weak to stand up to Cortex and his minions, but these fungiods sure do know how to fight in numbers at far range. He tested his bandaged arm to make sure he could move it and if it wasn't broken..

Aku-aku looked at them "I guess this is a smart idea for now but be on the look out, who knows what he has up his sleeve.

Crunch turned and walked over to Zahn , "I would like to know if you saw someone about yay-high, has yellow skin and a extremely large head with a N on his forehead, you can't miss him!"

"Hmm, I don't believe I've seen someone like that, but he could be on another planet, egamh," Zahn said, "what is this person a friend of yours?"

"Um yes and say, what!" Coco said shocked."

"Yes, isn't that how you came here and if you ship is broke eim, we have a shipment coming about now and I'm sure one of the grummels would let you hitch a ride," Zahn explained.

Crash knew it, Cortex wasn't here but if there are planets around here, then how are they going to find cortex he could be anywhere. He couldn't believe he'd been thinking Cortex wouldn't take advantage of making natives do his biding, like that other natives on Wumpa island.

"Crash, Crash can you hear me!" Crash snapped out of his thinking to see Coco impatiently looking at him "you think we should go aboard that ship with this grummel thing," Coco said as she pointed to a ship that just arrived.

He didn't notice he was thinking that long and that the ship came here that fast, he then looked at the creature that came out with a type of weird looking board he was carrying. The grummel was a green-lizard like thing that wore extremely weird clothes and he saw Crunch over there explaining their situation to the creature.

"Well, Crash," Coco asked. Crash scratched his head forgetting he had a bruise on his head, which stung and quickly withdrew his hand. There wasn't any options this is the only thing they could rely on so he nodded his head, "Ok, that solves it we're going," Coco yelled over towards Crunch.

"Well if you solve that then you better get over here, this guy moves fast for an overweight lizard, and haven't you been thinking on going a diet," Crunch said.

"Excuse me sir that was uncalled for, and I have you know I have perfect exercise flying to planets all the time," the grummel replied defensively.

"Alright, everyone get aboard, it's not like I have all day!" the grummel shouted. No one complained and boarded the ship, and everyone was shocked to see technology more advanced than Cortex's, Coco was so fascinated by the technology she couldn't resist to just touch at least one thing.

"Oh no you don't, don't touch anything miss," the grummel said as they took off into space at a speed they weren't used to, so everyone's bodies tensed up and became stiff, "why what's the matter, never been in a spaceship." the grummel joked.

The grummel turned on the radio and which they heard a familiar voice, "Hello citizens of this galaxy, I'll let you know I have you all on your knees, and if were to surrender your loyalty to me we'll crush those that defy us and you will be spared and if you decide not.

Well you can join the rest of the bothersome vermin in a slow and painful death, this is Dr. Nefarious speaking and I'll leave you to your regular stations for now." In the back ground you could Cortex's voice say, isn't that a little too much.

"Not again, someone needs to call galactic authorities' especially on that guy, this is his third time he'd messed with us and I should know because I was in Solana at the time and it sounds like his voice has gotten deeper," the grummel grunted.

Everyone was shocked and Crash didn't know that it would be this easy to find them and he was puzzled when the grummel said that Dr. Nefarious tried to take over the galaxy twice and this was his third time, they will have to figure this out sooner or later. "Huh what's this, that ship is going a little to fast for comfort and what hey stop!" the grummel screamed, before the ship slammed into them.

Finally that vullard gained some sense after he took an extremely long nap, he was stuck staring at trash or the vullard while he was sleeping. He'd couldn't guess which one was worse being stuck on an asteroid or being here.

Jerold had gotten up, stretched and kept throwing millions of questions at him, which was making him lose his patience, and he would have ditched the vullard if it hadn't been for those anger management classes that stopped him from trying to throw Jerold out the window. "Ahem

I've been here for a while, so how about you start that ship up, I really have go somewhere um, important!" Nefarious said, trying not to punch him in the face or stomp on his tail.

"Oh, then why didn't you say so, I'll get the ship started," Jerold exclaimed.

"I did! About seven times," he growled.

"Hold on a sec, I just have to catch these battery bots," Jerold yelled.

"Argggh, why am I still with this guy," Nefarious complained. After what seemed like hours the vullard finally caught all the battery bots, "now are you done, there's nothing else that needs to be fixed!" he said looking angrily at the vullard.

"Yes, I'm done and now she's really to fly," Jerold said patting his ship, which looked like it couldn't fly within ten feet.

They entered the ship and he watched the vullard work the controls, in which it took to much work just to use the controls. He was thinking that maybe he should have just waited for a ship that came here daily on the weekdays or the unpredictable travelers to hitch a ride, but it was too late they were flying.

"You, do know how to work this thing don't you," Nefarious asked having a bad feeling that the ship would break apart any minute now, leaving him stuck on a asteroid once again and worse with the vullard there.

"Yes, I've been flying her ever since my father Orion made it for me when I was little!" Jerold said happily."

"What that's how old think thing is!"Nefarious said yelling at the vullard, regretting every moment of ever boarding the ship.

They've been flying for a while when Nefarious spotted a ship, that they were heading towards at a alarming speed,"Jerold, there's a ship in front of us," Nefarious said without getting a response, which made him lose it. "Jerold, don't make me hurt you!" he shrieked, turning the chair around to find the vullard fast asleep.

Nefarious stared at the sleeping vullard then started yelling, "No, no, and no, he didn't tell me he's narcoleptic," he pushed the sleeping vullard away hating the vullard even more, hoping to find something to turn the ship around or slow it down, he started pushing or pulling what ever controls he could find, but only made the ship speedup, "Oh sh-!" before he can finish his words, the ship collided with the other.

Note: narcolepsy is constant sleep attacks

Hope you liked this one


	7. A Living Crisis

A Reluctant Encounter

Chapter 6: A Living Crisis

Crash groaned as he picked himself up feeling the full extent of pain through out his body, he wondered how he'd survived that and then he noticed that he was glowing realizing that Aku-aku must have saved him along with his friends, as he saw every one slowly get up.

Crunch pushed off a piece of metal that was on top of him off wincing "Ouch, my leg! Damn splint that's why I never wanted to come here in the first place, uh it's bleeding." His leg was covered in blood, part of the splint was snapped off imbedded in his leg and he looked like he seriously needed help.

"Crunch, you need help!" Coco panicked as she ran to his aid, "this place doesn't look like it has a docter within a mile radius, Crash please look around for anything or anyone here to help Crunch!"

Aku-aku floated over "ah children, I would have had the energy to help him out, but I've used up my strength to save you from the crash."

Crunch gritted his teeth "where's the grummel, couldn't he help."

"Alas I didn't see him," Aku-aku said shaking himself no.

Crash set off looking everywhere for anything to find, there was rubble everywhere and the terrain looked like it was some sort of canyon or valley, everything was rocky and his could occasionally see a weird purple tumble weed past by, which usually meant that there wasn't any residents around here.

He was about to give up when be heard something which sounded like talking or someone that got mad at something and it sounded like one person. He walked in the direction of the voice only to find out that the trek towards the noise was longer than expected and geeze this person must be yelling real loud for it to reach his ears.

* * *

He woke up to find a piece of the vullard's junk on top of him in which he pushed off and brushed of any of the dirt, he'd found out he'd been scratched up and impaled by what looked like a space pirate's ship license, oh how he wanted to strangle that vullard to no end as he pulled the piece off leaving a few internal mechanisms exposed.

As Nefarious thought about this while taking a trek and not paying any attention to where he was walking, tripped falling flat on his face. He then jumped up angrily cursing, only to find that he tripped over the vullard's tail. that was peacefully sleeping, unharmed and scratched. "What I can't believe this!" Nefarious yelled in rage, how could Jerold an organic survive that and not get even scratched, while he himself took most of the damage from Jerold being careless. He heard Jerold stir, oh now he decided to wake up, and he just couldn't wait to rip that mask off and pull out-, his thoughts were interrupted by Jerold getting up saying.

"Hmm, what happened and did you touch something to cause this, I could have sworn I was driving my ship correctly," the vullard said, scratching his back.

"Jerold your alive, I was hoping that you were dead," Nefarious said calmly as he walked toward the vullard smiling.

"Umm, I guess I'm lucky," said Jerold.

Nefarious automatically grabbed hold of Jerold's collar and yelled in his face "You moron!" I'm here waiting to arrive at my destination and you deliberately fall to sleep on the controls!"

"I did, how'd that happen?" Jerold asked not even responding to him grabbing his collar and screaming in his face.

"Argh, how can't you not know that you're narcoleptic you idiot? Nefarious said raising his voice, he knew vullards were heavy but he didn't know the vullard was that heavy, so as he tried to throw the vullard or lift him to at least to an extent that he would fall, Crash walked into the scene.

Jerold asked "what are you doing?" as Nefarious not thinking anything else other than trying to make him fall down, anyway he did it to Lawrence all the time but Lawrence was much more easier to throw across the room than Jerold. And somehow Nefarious needed the vullard or he certainly would have killed him by now, even though he wouldn't admit it.

Crash stared at this weird scene, there was a creature that looked like some sort of red dinosaur wearing a jumpsuit with a belt full of tools, a high tech-looking labtop tucked under it's arm or that was what he thinks it is, wearing a mask that covered it's face with two antennae's.

There was also what looked like a robot that was grabbing the dinosaur-like thing, he wasn't sure because usually if something was made out of metal and moving, it'll be classified as a robot but this one was strange not at all like the one's Cortex used. It had unusually sharp three-digit silver claws, was blue in which he didn't know that they came in that color because Cortex's were always a silver color, had sharp points that ended at the elbows and knee-like joints which glowed, a weird see through egg-like glass dome in which he could gears and things moving, a weird symbol on the chest and forehead and which was glowing a mesmerizing reddish-orange color and a pair of glowing red eyes, as he stared at this scene both of them noticed Crash.

"Umm, this doesn't look like what you think," Nefarious said extremely embarrassed. Crash then turned around and ran, in which Nefarious yelled "after him!"

"Why?" Jerold asked.

Nefarious stomped over, and then jumped in his face screaming "because he could tell his friends and they'll tell theirs, then the whole galaxy would think that I'm a fag!"

"Say, what!" Jerold said never even noticing that it looked that way and he thought that the robot was trying to move him somewhere in which he could had said so, just to prevent this from happening and now a outsider took it the wrong way. Nefarious had ran after the retreating creature and he'd started to run but not being built to run at high speeds, he lagged behind while the more agile robot ran far ahead of him.

Crash ran at a break neck speed jumping over collapsed metallic parts and debris that came off the ships, he eventually arrived to his group, panting.

"Crash, did you find something and what happened?" Coco asked.

Crash wiped his brow and started pointing in the direction in alarm making several signs then saying "akiba ohruo!"

Crunch who'd found the radio that was attached to the grummel's ship banged on it several times and heard some static but no luck on getting it to work turn his attention to Crash "speak up, Crunch don't have all day," he said painfully, cursing himself for Crash's lack of brains.

Crash had no time he knew that those weird creatures were coming so he whipped out his bazooka. "Crash, why'd you bring out your weapon?" Coco asked.

But Nefarious came running madly towards them "now I've got you, you filthy rodent!"

"Ahhhh," Coco squeaked as she jumped at the sight of Nefarious.

Nefarious managed to spot the red laser pointer aimed straight at his head and stopped "uh oh," he said waiting to be thrown back and hopefully thinking that vullard would break his fall. Crash shot something from his weapon and it went flying hitting Nefarious square in the head which made him say, "Ouch!" as it harmlessly bounced off and which he noticed it was a piece of fruit.

"Crash, it didn't work but how that always destroyed Cortex's robots!" Coco said sounding scared, as the fruit was still bouncing off everything.

The vullard eventually caught up panting hard, "Ok, wooh I'm here," he said leaning against a piece of metal in which it looked liked the same control panel that the vullard fell to sleep on.

"Fruit, you hit me with fruit!" he said as Nefarious thought wow, he had thought that the tyhrranoids were the stupidest race, a race of creatures that had more eyes the bigger they were and in which they spoke tyhrranese which included a bunch of hand movements and other types of movements that would be considered disgusting especially to girls and at least they had enough sense to use proper weapons, but he guessed wrong there was an even more stupider race and it looks like he'd discovered them, it of coarse reminded him of high school when he was at lunch, some stupid green oaf would always find something to throw at him including fruit and which it made him want to rip that rodent's nose off but at the same time it was hilarious which made him laugh manically.

They didn't get it they hit a psychotic robot who wanted to kill Crash and when Crash shot him, it started laughing. "W-what's so funny," Coco asked everyone, both Crash and Crunch shrugged their shoulders, then Coco realized that this whole world was much more advanced than theirs, which soon made her blush as she thought how stupid they were for thinking that their weapons would work the same as it would have worked on Cortex's robots and the others seem to realized, they were obviously doomed.

"What's so funny," the vullard asked.

"Haha, did you see that Lawre- oh I forgot," as he realized he was stuck with Jerold.

"Huh, forgot what?" the vullard asked, as he thought he might have deleted something important, he'd hoped it wasn't that terrible noise that sounded like someone threw a bunch nails on a table and decided to bang on them with a hammer, referring to Nefarious's audition in intergalactic idol.

"Argh, they hit me with a piece of fruit!" he said getting more angry, pushing the subject away and deciding to get down to business of killing these poor excuses for whatever they where. "Now time to get down to business of killing you," as dark matter energy appeared in his claws. "Atomizing you wouldn't take long, it'll be quick and painful," he laughed, as the wumpa fruit that was shot at him flew past him landing on the radio.

"All of this because they hit you with a piece of fruit, violence doesn't solve anything unless it's needed for important matters" Jerold said, due to his nature of not being an aggressive race.

Aku-aku was devastated and he knew that they woundn't leave Crunch there to die, but then he heard the radio turn on.

"Citizen's of the Polaris galaxy, I appreciate your participation of joining my forces but for those that didn't bid my warnings, will die and I've found something that will meet your demise and make me supreme master of time using the Great Clock and with my army at my side nothing will stop me and don't forget the bolts, this is Dr. Nefarious," as N. Tropy laughed.

Nefarious was frozen on the spot, staring at the piece of junk of a radio. Who was that, he knew that wasn't him and he said he had an army. He also said he had bolts, he hoped this imposter wasn't referring to his money, the amount of bolts he worked hard for and he also said something about the Great Clock, and what's this master of time talk, he also thought he heard a girly scream in the background with a trooper asking for an ID one that sounded awfully like the troopers he'd manufactured at his outpost on planet zanifer.

"Um, you ok," Jerold said in a quite worried manner.

He then snapped ready to throw a bomb in someone's face out of anger "who was that, and why'd he say he was Dr. Nefarious, or I'll disintegrate all of you!"

"Um, surely you wouldn't expect me to know and I surly don't know who this outsider Dr. Nefarious guy is," Jerold said defensively with his hands up.

"I wouldn't expect you to know since you lacked simply a holo-vision and a radio!" he said angrily getting in his face once again.

Coco thought if this could save their hides for becoming part of the dirt, it was best to tell this psychotic robot, which she wondered how it can think for itself and she thought that fascinating, yet also scared and anyway they really didn't have any problem telling anyone, "His name is Dr. Nefarious Tropy and he's lab partner is Neo Cortex in which they're mad scientists and we came here to stop them like we always do."

"You stopped them!" he couldn't believe this as he walked up threateningly towards Coco and glaring at her, his identity was stolen but a pathetic excuse for a mad scientist, who was defeated multiple times by furry orange creatures that had no respect for any random person who would chase them down by shooting fruit at them and they would defeat this guy by using fruit, fruit out of anything else, and there are plenty of things that can really hurt from outside like raretanium or radioactive rocks which kind of reminded him of asteroids, or a gun, he'd been defeated twice, and at least the guy who was also furry used a huge array of weaponry.

"N. Tropy is a master of time; I think he's obsessed with clocks or something but he sure did create a time machine and tried to change history to fit Cortex's needs," Coco said a little annoyed over this guy's attitude and the fact that he wanted to kill them about two seconds ago, then decided to pretend to be all forgiving and even in another galaxy she could tell that this psychotic robot was evil, she was no idiot and the dinosaur-like creature is probably a pawn tricked to do evil deeds like cortex tricked Crash into gathering crystals for his spacestation.

"What that moron of a scientist created a time machine!" Nefarious said a little doubtful, but if this guy can do what this creature says, then maybe if he spared the fraud and tortured him until he created one he could use the time machine for his liking, then kill him.

Maybe if he was to play along with these lowlifes he'll be able to get close enough to this imposter, maybe learn a little more about him then capture him, and betray these pathetic creatures including the vullard when he'd taken control of his forces, he hadn't notice that he started rubbing his hands together and started doing that evil stance.

"Um, are you ok," the vullard asked.

"Yes, I'm fine and I'll like to," as he hated saying the word in which he tried to avoid "help."

Crash was suspicious and didn't like this at all, there was something this guy was hiding, he didn't like it but if he could learn how to use this galaxy's weaponry and equipment, he and his group might be a force not to be reckoned with, Crash seemed to be at ease with the other creature but right now they had to get Crunch to a hospital or something and he was glad his sister didn't mention that they had flown in space before, used jetpacks, battled in mechs and took control of powerful mutants created from Cortex.

"You have a feeling too," Aku-aku asked, as Crash nodded his head.

Obviously Nefarious didn't notice the floating mask and in which once he started looking them over that's when he spotted Aku-aku at the last minute and jumped backwards yelling "there's a floating mask!" landing on the vullard. Who finally fell down and which Nefarious regretted because the vullard didn't fall backwards, Jerold fell right on him forward instead.

It was dark after that little episode Jerold was sitting there not even hurt for some reason Nefarious hated and for he was dented from that vullard Jerold in which he hated more than ever, "Crunch is curious since your hanging with us, what's your names?" Crunch leg had been taken care of a little and he was able to talk without grimacing in pain.

"Jerold outsiders," the vullard said before his head dropped down and he started snoring.

"What, just happened?" Coco asked.

"That moron Jerold has sleeping fits, which is why his ragged ship crashed into yours," Nefarious said annoyed while kicking Jerold just for the fun it.

Crunch snorted "and yours?" as Crunch also had grown suspicious, the bandicoots weren't like those naive fungiods to be tricked easily.

Nefarious tensed up, he had to think of something "Er, uh Mark!"

"I don't believe it," Coco said crossing her arms.

As all the bandicoots seem to all shake their heads as if they were able to detect cheap lies quite easily, but he knew that he most likely didn't look like a Mark and he had a feeling they were catching on, maybe they weren't as stupid as he had thought.


	8. Unwelcomed Guest

A Reluctant Encounter

Unwelcomed Guest

The Terachnoid known as Pollyx had explained to him about a Clock, a clock that can change history from not just one planet but the whole entire universe in which he was only able to change the history limited only to one planet, earth! His obsession for time overwhelmed him when he was told of such a creation, he was one of the most brilliant scientist ever known in history or earth, which he always had to fail with his fellow scientists and creations to a bandicoot and his wrenched family.

Now he didn't have to worry about those meddling bandicoots and Crash was in another galaxy unable to stop them now. He had this alien who shared the same name as him to thank and an army he'd never thought he would never have in his life a high tech one. He had a space station built quickly, it looked like an outpost and the best part of it is that this Pollyx knows where the Clock is located; his thoughts were interrupted by Cortex. He was be engaged with one of the troopers, they had an oval shaped, green, mechanical "brain" that was connected to the top of its red body, which was almost completely covered by one giant robotic eye, Pollyx said their were four types Cyclobombers, Splitterbots, Arc strikers, and Protogaurds.

"I'm Dr. Neo Cortex I'm with him I swear," Cortex said pointing towards Tropy.

"YOUR PRESENCE IS NOT AUTHORIZED, PLEASE SUMMIT YOUR ID," a dangerous splitterbot with razor sharp saws for hands ordered.

Cortex hurried and started checking his pockets, he could have sworn he had taken it with him and then remembered that he left it at his desk on N. Sanity Island, "um, I don't have it," he said nervously. N. Tropy had started talking and broadcasting a threat in which he told Cortex that it wasn't really his style to threaten a whole galaxy of residents, the other guy that he was mistaken probably had no problem with this and now he was standing here with a big scary robot that N. Tropy never had experience controlling. He wondered why these machines weren't asking for Dingodile's or Tiny's IDs, why was it he that was the one picked on.

"THEN PREPARE TO DIE NEO CORTEX," the robot said as it began chasing on one wheel after him trying to saw in half the retreating target.

"Ahhhh, someone help this thing is trying to kill me!" he screamed like a girl as N. Tropy ended his transmission.

Several of the other troopers were talking amongst themselves "DR. NEFARIOUS HAS TURNED INTO A SQUISHY, I DIDN'T KNOW HE LOOKED LIKE THAT AND HIS VOICE HAS DEEPENED," one of them that were floating with four pairs of tentacles and double bladed jagged claws said, an Arc striker.

"DR. NEFARIUOS LIKES CLOCKS MORE AND BIG DOUBLE WRENCHS, WHO KNEW HE LIKED THOSE," one with two blasters known as a protogaurd replied.

"JACK YOU OWE ME FIVE BOLTS, I TOLD YOU HE LIKED THEM," the Arc striker said.

Dingodile was leaning against the wall talking to a robot that was about his size that had four small thin legs, a red light glowing in the middle of the torso area with a type of battery pack on the back with two rapid fire blasters as hands and a green see through glass with what looked like six eyes with a smaller second pair attached to it which would be consider it's brain for the glass to protect. "So you have a name, mate?" Dingodile asked looking at the robot.

"….," the robot looked back at Dingodile.

"Eh don't talk that much like the others, no worries Dingodile is good at keeping secrets so youse can tell me any," he said," but the robot didn't respond. "Fine you miserable blighter if you don't have anything say I'm done with ya," Dingodile said about to walk away when he found Pollyx standing there.

"That's a Protomatis, they don't talk my little imbecile friend," he said.

"Why Botha, no mangy blighter never told me that!" Dingodile exclaimed throwing up his hands, "I must have looked like an idiot!'

"No, my friend you are an idiot," Pollyx said laughing.

"Why you!" Dingodile growled then backed off walking in the opposite direction knowing that there was no point of engaging Pollyx in a fight with him being able to kill him quicker than ten seconds, as mumbling something under his breath.

Pollyx looked at what was going on and seeing that his plan is working in place, they obviously think that he was that dumb to fall for it. These dirt bags for an excuse of life forms were nothing but his pawns, he knew that wasn't really Dr. Nefarious and that the real one was probably dead somewhere in a trash heap. With someone able to control the armada he'll lead triumphant and access the Clock to make the Terachnoid the most superior race ever in history enslaving all of those pathetic lesser beings, these stupid creatures were so easy to manipulate that he didn't even have to think twice like he would with the actual Nefarious and in which he really had nightmares because Nefarious thought it funny to send him to the brig to be tortured and interrogated for no reason what so ever and that was rather intimidating.

Tropy could see that everything was going smoothly, other than Cortex running all over the place so he order the pursuing splitterbot to stop, he could see after all that running Cortex was relieved and of course he didn't want Cortex to die what with him being his long time evil lab partner, so what could possibly go wrong and as he thought that, a portal opened up out of nowhere and two familiar creatures came floating out on what looked liked hovering platforms.

Cortex was horrified, no it couldn't be, how? He thought they were either dead or trapped somewhere, he had to work with that accursed bandicoot Crash to stop them from trying to kill him and take over the world at the same time. What he saw looked liked two alien-like creatures but Cortex knew better, they were actually parrots that he had sent to another dimension when he a child at Madame Amberleys academy of Evil in which they mutated into super smart beings, " Moritz and Victor, wh-what are you doing here?" he said shaking fiercely.

"We've wanted to get back at what you've done, so we have been following you so that we could finish with what you started," Victor pointed out.

"But you found this nice place that we can crash in!" Moritz said happily.

Automatically all the robots reacted by aiming their lasers and weapons at the two trespassers, "don't worry docter I'll handle them," N. Tropy replied defending the terrified scientist.

"Wa-wait, we aren't here for trouble as we can see you've made a alien army of robots, we're here to tell these naive aliens who you truly are, if by say you where to kill us," Victor slyly twiddled his fingers.

All the robots were looking confused and Pollyx exclaimed, "What in hell's name are these small pathetic creatures saying," as he pretended that he didn't know what was going on.

N. Tropy said with force "how would you be able do that, I'm Dr. Nefarious who are you to question me?"

"You see Doctor we've had a few picture's from a damaged and forgotten satellite that was orbiting that planet, um Quantos is it," Moritz said with a smile.

"Yes and if we were to accidently press this button that leads to the teleportation chamber with the pictures in it, that we've hooked up to a quantum accelerator, it might be found by some unlikely person and sent straight to the news for the galaxy to all know, of your little secret!" Victor grinned.

Tropy looked at Cortex for a agreement who looked at Dingodile to Tiny that scratched his headed in confusion and looked towards Cortex "why you guys look at Tiny?" Cortex slapped his head because of Tiny's stupidity.

"Alright what do you want?" N. Tropy asked.

"We want in on the action!" Moritz exclaimed.

"An unwillingly alliance for maybe control of half the armada you own," Victor said looking at Cortex menacing.

The robots looked confused around each other, one even said "NEFARIOUS HAS A SECRET; I'LL GIVE ANYONE WHO FINDS OUT 10 BOLTS."

Which made N. Tropy say,"alright, alright it's a deal then, but you'll have to use your own money agreed."

"Fair enough Dr. Nefarious!" the two twins said at the same time.

Pollyx didn't know what was going on and became worried that his fiendish plan might be disrupted so he was going to have change it. He noticed that those small creatures had rather large craniums for their size, too large of a cranium. He had a feeling he would have to compete against these foreign creature because he had a feeling that these creatures had a plan of becoming rulers themselves and he would have to watch them.

"You can't be serious Tropy, did you see how he gave me that look," Cortex complained.

"Relax doctor they will not harm you, as long that you are amongst the half that is fully under my control and not alone when your among their part, unless you are with me because even if they're being commanded by them they are still loyal to me and they will still obey me," N. Tropy reassured.

"But didn't you see Victor eyes, he wants to kill me and Moritz probably does too!" Cortex pleaded,"Give me at least some bodyguards."

"Oh alright doctor," N. Tropy replied, then pointing to the splitterbot that was chasing Cortex early and the other two Arc striker, and Protogaurd that were talking before.

"Why'd you have to pick the one that was trying to kill me earlier," Cortex complained. "Can't you give me a Protomantis with the other two?"

"Doctor, I can't waste any Protomatis's now I need them to invade planet Reepor and then that planet we landed in called Quantos," N. Tropy suggested

"You can't even spare one for a fellow scientist!" Cortex said.

"Fine doctor but if I'm in need of it, I'll take it," N. Tropy replied, "anyway they don't grow on trees."

"Yes, finally something to boss around and protect myself from becoming road kill," Cortex laughed finally able to do an evil laugh as he went and took a newer more powerful pistol from a weapons rack that was lazily left in the control room.

And so a powerful armada of killing machines being lead by the sinister Victor and Moritz began their attack on planets. As N. Tropy gave a group of troops to both Dingodile and Tiny just to keep the parrots in line if anything unexpected were to happen for N. Tropy's goal of world domination and of becoming the most powerful master of time itself as he ordered his ship to reach their destination, the great Clock!"

Meanwhile Cortex's overconfidence made him try to find a way to expand his influence which Pollyx said for him to do just to get rid of him, as he took a ship with his three body guards,and not knowing what dangers might come up next.


	9. Reality

A Reluctant Encounter

Reality

Ratchet couldn't believe his eyes as he looked at Rowe, she was a lombax but not just a lombax, "Angela, is that you!" he said shocked.

"What, who's this Angela?" she said.

Ratchet knew it was her she was tall, had deep green eyes, and she had cut her hair which hanged freely, she was wearing a pilots hat with goggles and blue jumpsuit. "Angela Cross, it's me Ratchet do you remember."

"I'm sorry what; I don't know what you're talking about!" Rowe exclaimed, giving Ratchet a strange look.

She must have lost her memory but how, he heard that she fled in Max Apogee's ship, a famous explorer, could it be possible that she was teleported in some sort on plane of existence from the dimensionator, and then came back with no memory of who she was in the kavorian galaxy, then saw the threat of the clones created from Otto and which they were sold as play things after Otto's defeat and which he wondered how did they become life size.

The last time he saw her was when they stopped the protopet menace at megacorp, they were blue furry creatures resembling gremlins or furbees with one antennae that multiplied drastically and they loved to chase anyone just to take a chomp out of them, they found out that it was all Qwark's doing for kidnapping the president of the company Mr. Fidwidget, then placing him in the broom closet and dressing up as him and releasing the propet early. But it was best not to say anything with the way she was looking at him. "Um, I'm sorry I must have mistaken you for someone else," Ratchet said quickly.

"Ok then I'll show you to your quarters and send Irving to take you to your friend," she replied waving an arm for him to follow.

"Rowe is Aphelion OK," Ratchet asked worried.

"Who?" She said.

"My ship, Aphelion," Ratchet said with both of his hands out, worried that his ship was damaged.

"Oh, your ship is unscratched and in the docking bay," Rowe reassured.

"But how did you manage to capture me," Ratchet ask with confusion.

"We used a tractor beam to pull your ship in."

"So that explains it, but how'd you knock me out and why don't I remember all this," Ratchet asked.

"Enough questions, you'll find out later!" Rowe said getting annoyed.

Ratchet was still confused on what has happened and he wasn't too thrilled for what's going on and he knew that the renegades weren't in the Polaris galaxy otherwise he would have heard of them before this incident. The hallway was long; as he walked he could see the robot workers testing equipment and passing by. There were also many scientists running all over the place working in one of the most beautiful terrariums he could ever imagine. He then realized this facility wasn't used just to contain renegades but for multi-task purposes.

"Alright this is your quarters, you could get settled down right here," She said as she was about to go.

"Wait, um is it possible if you could get me some new duds, because this hospital outfit I'm not really feeling it," he said as he looked at his clothes in disgust.

"I'll have Irving to bring you some, ok is that all," as Rowe tapped her foot in annoyance.

"Yes, that's about all," Ratchet said as he flopped himself on the bed. As Ratchet waited he took his time looking around the room, it was small and didn't have anything in it except a bathroom, bed and a lamp that reflected off the metallic walls. It took about ten minutes for Irving to come with the change off clothes and he was quite shocked with seeing him too.

Ratchet had thought that Irving was a Terachnoid with his nerdy voice and all; Ratchet had seen a lot of alien species and known they're names but there were some that he didn't with there being a large variety of creatures, like Qwark had said when he was annoying him to death in his ship Aphelion "The galaxy is big, it's so big that if you were to lose your car keys in it, that I'll be impossible to find," he couldn't believe that Qwark's stupid quote would be a good example of describing alien species, and in which he never knew what Qwark's actually was either.

Irving was the same alien species that Nefarious used to be before he was turned into a robot, but Irving looked even dorkier, he wore thick black glasses, had a white lab coat with three different color pens sticking out from one of his pockets, a headset with a mic like the ones the Terachnoids had, wore formal black pants and shoes in which Ratchet could see that they were also gravity shoes and had black hair on his large egg shaped cranium. Ratchet couldn't help himself and laughed "Oh brother, you are such a nerd," as he smacked his hand on his head just to control himself.

"You done?" Irving asked making a serious face.

"Hold, hold on, wooo," as he held his hand up so that he could calm down "Ok I'm done." He thought no wonder Irving brought so many stunderwear products, bullies would be drawn to him like a magnet.

"Here's your clothing, mister I think the smart ones are funny," Irving replied in an annoyed sarcastic voice. "I'll wait outside to escort you to your friend."

Ratchet dressed and looked himself over, he was wearing something similar to his holoflux armor without the metal plating and protection otherwise it looked like a black jumpsuit, with a pair of black gravity boots, and he wondered that this place must need a lot of people to walk on the walls for everyone including Irving to do their jobs. He walked out of his room and met with Irving outside "alright I'm ready," he couldn't help but snicker.

"Of coarse you are, alright follow me," Irving said while walking.

"Sooo, um Irving is it, I was just wondering do you have a girlfriend?" Ratchet asked clapping his hands together.

"Oh yes, I have a holo-net girlfriend, why do you ask?" Irving replied

"Oh I was just wondering," Ratchet said, it figures that he would have a holo-net girlfriend. "Do you even know what she looks like?"

"Yes by her avatar, which is a lovely damsel with golden blonde hair, an amazing D.N.A, particle body shape, and big b-," Irving was cut short.

"Ok, we don't have to go that far!" Ratchet interrupted.

They arrived at a door and entered the room which was large and everything was luxurious, in the middle of the couch was Clank who noticed Ratchet. "Clank your alright!" he ran over and gave his buddy a hug.

"Um, Ratchet," Clank gasped, as he was being squeezed to hard.

Ratchet noticed and let go "Eh-heh sorry Clank, guess I couldn't get a hold of myself," as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It is alright Ratchet, I understand," Clank reassured. "Ratchet I think you should hear something important and it is not good news at all," Clank turned on the holo-vision.

Ratchet was devastated, he saw a blue man threatening the entire galaxy and worse he claimed he was Dr. Nefarious. Ratchet knew that guy wasn't Nefarious but this imposter seemed to convince everyone enough to control what was left of Nefarious's troops.

Irving looked at the holo-vision "hmmm, I heard of this Nefarious guy but I didn't know he looked like that, I thought he was a robot!"

"Irving can't you tell Rowe to let us go, I know she doesn't trust me but I need to stop this," Ratchet pleaded.

"I'm sorry even under my word, she still won't oblige," Irving said.

"But this is a matter of inter-galactic security," Clank replied, backing ratchet up.

"I can't do anything about this," Irving said.

"Please just try to at least convince her," Ratchet asked quickly.

"Oh alright, but I'm going to regret this," Irving said as he walked out.

They waited hoping to be able to leave and save the galaxy from a threat that was unown to them. Meanwhile Qwark has gotten out of the hospital and ready to continue his life as a celebrity superhero, and only to hear that Nefarious has once again threatened the galaxy, Qwark is now hiding in the ladies bathroom at galaxy burger.

* * *

The bandicoots weren't buying anything that Nefarious had thrown at them, like when he said he was an accountant or sold illegal weapons in which he was sure that they've fallen for that.

"Ok, quite with the lies, who are you?" Coco had asked even when she knew she could get killed on the spot. Her group was mostly injured from the zyhoids and the crash, so her family had no chance against an alien psychotic robot that can go into Ripper Roo's category of being crazy, just in a way in where you can understand in what he was saying.

"I'm tired of this ridiculous jabbering, get on with it, all of this is giving me a headache," Crunch growled holding his head.

"Alright, you pathetic creatures I'll confess," Nefarious said annoyed throwing his hands up.

"We're bandicoots' not pathetic creatures!" Coco corrected.

"Giber yaya!" Crash said which was probably him agreeing with Coco.

"Whatever!" Nefarious yelled, "Your little friend or ach-nemesis that you happen to bring over to the Polaris galaxy, has went and stolen my identity!"

Crash scratched the back of his head around the bruise in confusion, if Tropy is pretending to be himself and he stole this guy's identity, in which this guy says that he is Tropy, and then both of them are saying they're one another, he was confused and needed a nap.

"So, that means, um?" Crunch said unsure "That you're that other guy that has the same name as him, right?"

"Yes, you mor-!" he screamed angrily, to only freeze unmoving and started playing a soap opera in his head. "OH JANICE! HOW I LONGED TO SEE YOU ESCAPE THOSE AWFUL LAWN NINJAS THAT MY MOTHERS SISTER SET UP."

"OH LANCE! I WAS THE ONE WHO SET THEM UP FOR YOUR MOTHERS SISTER.

OH JANICE I ALWAYS HATED MY MOTHERS SISTER," kissing noises.

OH HOW I LOVE YOU LANCE! DON'T EVER LET ME GO."

AND HOW I LOVE YOU JANICE! BUT I MUST, I MUST!

"Ahhhhh, what's that!" Coco said alarmed. "Someone turn it off, my ears!" as she clapped her hands over them.

"That's gross; I think it's coming from him!" Crunch said making a face and pointing at the frozen Nefarious.

Crash was curious and walked over staring trying to find what that noise was, he never heard someone who talked like that. Aku-aku was devastated; he had never heard anything that disgusting before.

Crunch yelled "hit him that always works when my radio at home won't work and make it hard because Crunch thinks that liar deserves it, even when I don't know how a robot can lie but bring out the hurt!"

Crash nodded and because his arm was hurt he couldn't do his original spin attack and regular punching combos, so he grabbed a nearby piece of metal that was twisted in parts. Crash brought back the piece of metal and slammed it hard while jumping in the air straight in the frozen robot's face and which Nefarious continued screaming "ooooon! He then saw everyone was staring at him "what are you looking at!"

"You just broadcasted a profane soap opera," Crunch said about to break out laughing, "you're a walking radio!"

"Ewwww that was disgusting don't do it again," Coco said in disgust while sticking her tongue out.

"What, what are you stupid excuses for organic life forms are you talking about! Nefarious yelled out yet again, this time glaring at Crash who was the one nearest to him in fact too close.

Crash thought it funny also and laughed, "Radio!" Crash never saw anything like it; he also thought that the robot didn't even know that he had break-downs.

"I think you malfunctioned," Coco said.

"Impossible!" he said denying it.

Crunch looked at them "You know I'm tired, and think I need a rest." Both the other bandicoots agreed especially Crash who fell out quickly along with Coco and so while they slept with the vullard who didn't wake up during any of this,leaving Nefarious with the witch docter.


	10. Old Memories

A Reluctant Encounter

Old Memories

Lawrence, Nefarious's butler was with his band playing in a pub called the Drunken Thyrranoid and so far they have became a hit, causing fewer fights to occur amongst the agorians that drank heavily. The agorians were huge muscular reptiles that came in a sandy orange color, they wore dark metal gauntlets, had sharp teeth jutting out of the bottom jaw, yellow glowing eyes, and underdeveloped legs.

They littered a lot, insulted anything that they see fit to pick on which is basically everything, they have an ungodly love to invade innocent planets and were usually the jocks and bullies that attended high schools. They may be a bunch of savages but they have a code they honor, which was the only civilized thing the agorians had. Lawrence personally disliked the agorians for their uncivilized behaviors and gruesome actions.

He had played for a while before Lawrence saw him, a small yellow skinned guy, with a huge head that had a large N in the middle of his forehead, had black hair jutting out messy in all directions and he wore a lab coat in which Lawrence was disgusted with this guy's sense of fashion. Lawrence also caught sight of three robots that his former boss had manufactured; he knew this was all a scandal and that blue guy broadcasting was just a fake.

During the fight with Ratchet, his boss fell unconscious from malfunctioning on a ship and Lawrence decided to run away in the escape pod, he had always disliked his boss but at times it was funny to see him not take notice of the insults he constantly threw at him, the fun of smacking his boss in the head when he went into his fits and not doing his job on purpose but he had to admit he missed that guy, but as he escaped from Nefarious's space station he somehow felt bad and so he teleported his boss off the ship three seconds before it collided with the station and blew up, but his boss must have ended somewhere else, because he sure didn't end up where he'd anticipated.

Now he's seeing this weirdo with his bosses troops walk in a agorian filled bar, "tisk,tisk,tisk, it looks like we'll have to call off this one, I don't want to get my suit dirty," Lawrence said to the band knowing that someone tonight was going to get his ass kicked and they all agreed and left.

Cortex had stopped at what looked like a restaurant because his stomach was complaining, and he hadn't eaten since he came to this galaxy, and Cortex had been trying to avoid eating in this galaxy in fear that the food would be disgusting and who knows what they could be cooking, but he couldn't take it he had to stop somewhere to fill his empty stomach, so he gathered the three guards together and entered the restaurant.

Cortex soon felt like slapping himself because he and his guards were surrounded by the meanest and most scariest reptiles he'd ever seen in his life, he saw there was a band and the lead guitarist looked like some sort of servant robot with glowing blue eyes, a dull face expression, he was on the chubby side and wearing a dark grey suit, Cortex thought he was in charge of the restaurant which know was looking more like a bar and was about to say something to the robot but was frozen by the sinister stares of the agorians "Um I think I've came to the wrong place," Cortex said shaking.

One of the agorians yelled, "Look who brought your sister!" as the agorian walked over to Cortex who shrank two times his size, "are you going to cry to your mommy!

"Ha-ha-ha! Aren't you a little too small to be coming up in here, you must be yay-high to drink," another agorian laughed.

"Yo, there's an empty seat at the kiddy table!" one said coming behind Cortex and giving him one of the most painful wedgies in his whole history of life.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Cortex screamed turning a deep shade of red, "help," he squeaked.

The three bodyguards jumped in action "ANNIHILATE!"

The Arc striker shot a wave of powerful particles from it's claws straight towards the agorian that was holding Cortex. The agorian sidesteps easily away and the wave hits the protogaurd who went spinning hitting the wall and breaking it's glass dome exposing it's brain, saying "WHY CANT WE JUST BE FRIENDS?"

The protomatis was the one not to be messed with, it aimed it's rapid fire guns and began shooting nonstop, hitting the agorian that held Cortex. All the agorians soon began to fight, trying to get their claws around Cortex's neck. Cortex brought out his new more powerful pistol.

"Nice, gun did your mommy get that for you!" an agorian closest to him that wasn't fighting but was about to yelled.

Cortex shoots the agorian closest to him, he hadn't anticipated that the recoil was that powerful as he shot the gun which made him fall backwards landing on his back "Ouch!" Cortex decided after this, instead of rushing into a restaurant he'll send his guards to check if it was dangerous before he walked in. "There's too many, retreat!" Cortex screamed.

The bodyguards began running towards their ship, with Cortex in the lead. A few agorians were in pursuit "the fresh meat's running to his sister, get him!" one said.

Cortex hurried with the controls grumbling "how I'll long to go home." Cortex soon had the ship in the air flying, while being chased by agorian Talons which are the names of their ships. He spotted the Talons "I'm used to myself chasing someone, not the other way around!" cortex complained avoiding an incoming laser that was shot at his ship.

"IF I DIE, TELL MY WIFE AND KIDS I LOVE THEM!" the protogaurd said.

"Oh thanks for making me even more scared, I think am I'm going to need clean underwear after this!" Cortex panicked. "Do you have anything to say that will make my day?" he said to the arc striker.

"I DO NOT HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY," it said.

"Glad to hear that and oh I can't believe I'm saying this, how I miss that bandicoot!" Cortex said with a terrified voice. One of the Talons shot the ship causing a part to fall off and the ship to shake violently. "I hope that part wasn't important," Cortex yelled.

"NEO CORTEX THAT WAS THE FUSELAGE," the arc striker said.

"WARNING, ALL SYSTEMS OFFLINE," a female computer voice. Soon the ship began to plummet straight towards a planet, with Cortex screaming while the guards bounced off everything hitting Cortex in the process and knocking him out.

Note: Actually Lawrence did teleport Nefarious off the ship the last moment, so Nefarious is still active in the Ratchet and Clank Series!

* * *

He had been sitting there for eight hours with a floating mask staring at him, it made him angry and at one point he lost it "what are you looking at, you stupid piece of wood!" The mask gave him a look that looked like a challenge and zapped him causing his face to turn black with soot and making him scream jumping backward and trip over the sleeping Crash waking him up. Oh how he'd get that mask, and on the next night he'd make sure to use the mask as fire wood.

"Someone needs to give himself an attitude check!" Aku-aku replied, knowing if he took his eyes off this guy for even one second it might cost his group something fierce.

Crash had woken because he felt a slight jab on his ribs and heard a thud next to him, he woke to see Nefarious next to him and he'd wondered if he was playing in dirt because of his face being covered with a type of black soot. Crash had seen many piles of soot from the ships colliding and he guessed maybe this guy became bored but he wondered why he wanted to sleep next to him after he was done playing with the dirt, Crash sat up and scratched his head in confusion feeling less pain from the bruise he had earlier.

"Oh Crash your awake, thanks to someone careless, but enough we need to wake the others to find out where we are and we might find someone for assistance," Aku-aku said.

While Crash went to wake the others Nefarious had gotten up fuming and glaring at the witch doctor "why you, I'll find a way to carve you into shreds and turn you into a piece of paper!" he'd screamed pointing at Aku-aku.

"What's that I think I hear someone having a hissy fit," Coco yawned and smiled.

"Argh, why you filthy excuse for a organic, I'd killed you if you didn't know how to handle that name stealing imposter!"

Coco laughed "as if, I don't even think you have the guts!" Nefarious growled and started mumbling something unintelligent.

Crunch had gotten up and was using the piece of twisted metal that Crash had hit Nefarious as a support for his leg and walked over to the sleeping vullard "wake up, I said wake up, uh can someone wake this fool up!"

Crash had walked over out of curiosity and looked at the sleeping vullard "Oki abubba?" Crash said.

"What in hells name did that furry imbecile say? Nefarious said, thinking this creature is the most dumbest life form ever to exist, as he heard Crash speak for the first time in his usual speech.

"That would be called jibberish, Crash doesn't exactly have that many brains but he is helpful in many ways, so don't underestimate this one," Crunch said.

"Yeah right, I could kill him in under a minute!" Nefarious said, he walked over towards Crash and shoved him on the vullard which finally woke up.

"What's going on outsiders, what'd I miss?" Jerold asked getting up.

"You missed my big brother being pushed on you," Coco said glaring at Nefarious, who thought it was hilarious that Crash was now on the ground nursing his arm that was damaged from the earlier fight with the zyhoids.

"Enough of all this bickering we'll all have to get along, Crunch is getting tired of all this fighting, and now we need to get moving," Crunch said annoyed.

Everyone started walking in a direction that they would think they would encounter some sort of intelligent life, and as they were moving the vullard spotted a ship falling towards a few miles towards the canyon cliffs "Outsiders, did you see that? I think I've seen a ship fall from the sky."

"Then they may have help, let's go!" Coco said.

"He said it was falling from the sky, that means it's crashing you idiots," Nefarious yelled jumping angrily "Urgh why am I with a bunch of simpletons!"

"Whatever mister angry pants, we're still going whether you like it or not," Coco said rolling her eyes.

They headed in the direction of the ship that crashed, Crash walked along side Crunch while Coco was talking to Jerold about his amazing high-tech labtop and Aku-aku was constantly nagging Nefarious who would go in constant angry outburst.


	11. Worries

A Reluctant Encounter

Worries

Talwyn was worried she'd not seen Ratchet in 5 days after the explosion of Nefarious's space station, and was briefly mentioned that Ratchet had disappeared on the news. She couldn't admit it but she loved him and her heart ached at his absence. What if he died, she would be devastated and she couldn't bear herself if something happened to him and oh she wanted to scold him to no end, she wanted to cry out in pain but she held it in and pray the he'll come back unharmed.

"Watch were your swinging that thing you darn fool, in my day we didn't use wireless controllers and all that motion detecting what'cha ma call its weren't necessary," a robot named Zephyr said .

"Yeah, but in my day we used controllers made of plain and simple wood, not these metal and plastic ones," another robot named Cronk replied.

"Guys I'm trying to think," the Markazian Talwyn said annoyed. Markazians resembled humans except they had pointed ears and tails that ended in a slight point.

'You still worried about that young whippersnapper lombax?" Zephyr asked, taking his attention from a game they were playing.

"Yeah, I'm worried that he's in danger," Talwyn said sitting down on a chair, She had been restless and had many nightmares of what might have happened, so she was found pacing and constantly sitting and getting up all the time.

"I know that young'uns tough like I was back in my day during the time I fought the undead zombie dung dragons on Folsteriod Plateau using a rusty spork and a roll of toilet paper that I stole on Igliak," Cronk said waving his controller.

"You did, I did that you old rust bucket and watch where you're aiming that thing," Zephyr argued.

"Guys I heard that story more than a hundred of times," Talwyn replied.

"Yes but I'm sure the young'uns fine," Zephyr reassured.

"Fine I know he's fine, I'm and expert in lombax renowned history and them creatures are tough stuff, like me in my day," Cronk replied.

"You, you can't even keep your head on straight ya darn fool!" Zephyr said referring to Cronk's easily removable head.

"At least I don't have 43% chance of CPU failure!" Cronk said insulting Zephyr.

"Guys, guys quite arguing!" Talwyn shouted. "I just hope Ratchet is ok." Talwyn just needed a sign anything, she just couldn't bear to see Ratchet dead somewhere or stranded in an unown place and never to be found again, she hoped that he was alive and well

. There was more urgent matters like that weird blue guy that was pretending to be Nefarious that Cronk commented that it remind him the time when the kerchu ambassador Boogoh was kidnapped and replaced with a florona dung beaver, but she waited for any leads of hearing about Ratchet.

Sigmund had to clear an extremely bad infestation of teratropes large crab-like creatures that fed on Quantum energy in Mnemioc chamber Zulu, "take that you stupid teratropes, hey I think I'm getting the hang of this!"

"XJ-0461 WOULD HAVE DONE BETTER," the female computer mocked.

"Why youuu, I don't need your opinion on anything!" Sigmund shouted with rage.

"MAYBE IF YOU TRAINED IN THE MNEMIOC CHAMBER YOU WOULD BE A LITTLE BETTER, INSTEAD OF WATCHING CARTOONS," it said.

"What a little better, why youuuu! Sigmund yelled. He couldn't take it, that computer was asking for it, it'll get what's coming for it in the future and Sigmund hopes that it was something bad just to change it's attitude. But Sigmund's bad wish would be coming true and he jumped when he heard the computer.

"UNAUTHORIZED SHIP DETECTED," the computer said.

"What a ship! Oh no not again, why does this always have to happen, "Sigmund panicking and ran to the broom closet as he heard the sounds of the same guards that Nefarious had deployed in the Clock last time, he had fixed everything and now he knew that everything he'd fixed would be destroyed and he'd have to spend a day trying to rebuild after the damage if he survived. What was he doing he was senior caretaker and he was hiding in a broom closet once again, he had a responsibility and he wasn't protecting the Clock.

He knew that they would try to hack the computer and open the Orvus Chamber and the universe would be doomed, he couldn't believe this was happening he heard the computer trying to deny access but how long would it be able to withstand those Terachnoid hackers, Then something came in mind that might just slow them down until he could get help, but it might cause the computer to hate him more but now he didn't care he had to stop them from getting in the Orvus chamber.

He rushed in to the orientation chamber trying to avoid being seen. The zoni were flying away and some were blasting the guards in defense just to get away. He grabbed the thing that he'd had mistaken as a controller years ago "Never mess with the caretaker, and sorry for this! He soon started mashing and banging on the controller and then soon everything went black. He hoped he'd brought time and now he had to contact someone anyone he could trust.


	12. Unlikely Alliance

A Reluctant Encounter

An Unlikely Alliance

N. Tropy couldn't believe his eyes when his ship came in range of the Great Clock, it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life and the technology was unlike anything he had ever seen at least in this world. The Clock made him feel supreme, he had to have it under his control, and he fell in love with it quickly his obsession grew as he approached his prize. When he came in docking range he gave out an order "employ all the troops, we are going to take the Clock!" he commanded.

"RIGHT AWAY YOUR EVILNESS," a Cyclobomber replied sending the drop ships towards the Clock.

The troops had begun an on out assault on the Clock to rid it of the inhabitants protecting it, the zoni fled but some gave a fight shooting blue energy blast whenever a trooper was close enough just so it could protect itself. The zoni were going by millions and fleeing to somewhere unown, most becoming confused because of their hive-minded nature, there were as many fleeing as there were those dying. Their energy disappearing leaving nothing but an empty shell of their once inhabited metal bodies falling into nothingness, and as the troopers chased them down they would accidently shoot something damaging parts of the clock. "No they must not damage the clock, stop them!" N. Tropy screamed furiously.

After a few orders which lead to another problem in which he would have to shout more orders to fix the other problem the troopers caused, the troopers secured most the clock and almost all of the zoni were gone or dead. "Dr. Nefarious we should send some of our Terachnoid scientist to hack the computer to open the Orvus chamber," Pollyx suggested coming up behind N. Tropy.

"Excellent, sent them!" N. Tropy smiled thinking what he would do after he had the power of the clock.

The Terachnoid scientists began their work and Pollyx, thought yes everything was going according the way it was planned as he rubbed his hands together evilly and then he received a call from his COM-link "yes, eh-heh ok, and what!" Pollyx said in shock.

N. Tropy walked over "you have something to report?"

"Yes, it's about the fleet you sent to Reepor!" Pollyx said regretted letting Tropy make the decisions and oh why would he let him send a half destroyed army to Reepor, homeworld to the Cragmites.

"What is it?" N. Tropy asked wondering what is there to worry about when he almost reached his main goal of controlling time itself.

"The inhabitants of Reepor have employed an all out assault against our forces and are crippling it, oh you're a real genius and now the Cragmites might declare war on us, they are powerful!" Pollyx exclaimed desperately.

"That isn't a problem, I'm close to controlling time and they will have no chance!" N. Tropy said calmly.

The hackers were close to unlocking the chamber after the computer denied them several times, and when they were about to unlock it the power went out causing the computer to crash.

"What, no how can this happen!" N. Tropy yelled angrily slamming his pitchfork hard on the ground vaporizing a nearby guard and making Pollyx jump backwards.

Pollyx would have to be careful not to underestimate this guy "your evilness now do you think the Cragmites are a problem?"

"Ok, what do you suggest that we do?" N. Tropy asked now getting a little nervous about the situation.

"There is a way that could stop the conflicting forces, um may I suggest an alliance with the Cragmite ambassador and this could strengthen our forces tenfold, making us almost invincible," Pollyx said with a smile envying his brilliant plan.

"Yes, but wouldn't they want something in turn?" N. Tropy asked not knowing a single thing about these Cragmites.

"Don't worry your evilness, I assure you the Cragmites are rather dimwitted and only like destruction, there was only one that was really ingenious but no one knows what happened to him and he could be dead for all I know, but this is our chance to reign supreme so you agree with the plan?" Pollyx said knowing it was for the army's good and psyched that it was this easy to manipulate N. Tropy.

"Yes I suppose that would give my forces more power, ok report to the ambassador and a ship to meet with him," N. Tropy ordered.

"You heard him send a ship for the destination Reepor!" Pollyx said grinning to himself.

N. Tropy was headed towards a planet he wasn't expected and meeting with an unown race of creatures that loved the pain and suffering of others. They were traveling for hours when they reached the planet; it took 5 hours to arrive at the meeting place and he was standing there with Pollyx and three protomatis's when he saw a ship land ten yards away and three creatures came out.

The leader and gaurds were extremely hideous to N. Tropy, the leader was blue in color and about seven feet tall had eight spikes ending in a red points sticking from the base of his head, a pair of sinister red eyes with sharp jagged teeth on his thick head that was armored with a head piece that covered his forehead area along with the sides of his face.

He was wearing what Pollyx said was a nano-plate enforced armor that glowed at parts red, he had sharp three-digit claws one finger longer than the rest and six well armored insect-like legs with a tail. The guards were solid blue and smaller, had six spikes at the base of their heads, armored in less parts that glowed slightly a bluish color and armed with the most wicked weapons that N. Tropy ever saw.

"So you are the pathetic creature that sent those sad excuses for robots onto our planet, I was expecting more of a fight but they went down before we could rip out their innards, such no fun at all, and you come crawling all the way here just to save your pathetic army," the Cragmite ambassador said with a evil grin.

Pollyx was practically hiding and shaking behind him so he was stuck facing these monstrous creatures "no I came to ask for a treaty," N. Tropy frowned in disgust and holding his pitchfork at ready if one of these creatures decided to try anything funny.

"Is that to stop the mean ol' Cragmite race from ripping you to sheds?" the guard to the ambassador's right said.

"Shut up, Grak!" the other on the left said smacking him on the side of the head.

"Ow, let me have fun Jonen and anyway I don't remember the last time I played with my victims," Grak complained.

"You tortured and killed a fungiod two hours ago, let our brother Yendil take care of these," Jonen growled.

"You both shut up, or I'll torture you both!" the ambassador Yendil shrieked.

N. Tropy had thought the other two were guards but now he could see that they were brothers and maybe this could be to his advantage to convince them to join his cause. Grak looked liked he was the impatient more dumber aggressive one, Jonen looked like he was the smallest out of the three but he somewhat had a hint of more intelligence than both the others just not showing it due to the bigger brother Yendil's authority and Yendil looked liked he was the strongest and most ferocious "ok you can kill and torture people to your hearts desire, if you join me and I'll throw in a few planets that you can have when we take control of them," N. Tropy offered.

"Hmmm, but what if we have an urge to play with a few of your little minions?" Yendil said looking over at Pollyx who shrank behind N. Tropy once again.

"Then you could do what ever you want, just not kill them," N. Tropy said uneasily.

"Hmm, I guess your pathetic army needs more strengthening and I haven't been in space since we were banished in a while," Yedil replied.

"So it's a deal, we team up," N. Tropy nodded in success.

The three Cragmites nodded in agreement and Pollyx couldn't believe that his pawn would convince the Cragmites this easy and fast, he just hoped they didn't want to "play" with him. So N. Tropy made a treaty with the Cragmites, twins Victor & Maurtiz and expanding his forces making anyone who would want to stop him more difficult for them to defeat him.

* * *

Nefarious could now see the ship that crashed and also a guy who was a Markazian standing in front of a house, the Markazian looked kind of shady but these stupid bandicoots had no idea whether who to trust, he knew that he wasn't to be trusted because he planned on leaving the bandicoots somewhere in a hunter mine field along with the vullard.

"Hey is that your ship!" Coco shouted towards the Markazian.

"No, it just crashed here and I was um er looking for survivors and my name is Artemis Zogg," he said in a nervous manner.

Nefarious then saw the Markazian pretend to go over and check the ship, but he knew the Markazian was probably some sort of thief but the bandicoots sure didn't look at it that way.

"Um, hey you alright in there," the Markazian said, and jumped back to be confronted by a protoguard missing it's protective covering.

"Ahhhh!" Coco yelled from seeing the protoguard that appeared.

"INTRUDER ALERT PREPARE TO DIE!" the protoguard said aiming it's blasters and ready to fire.

"That's it I can't take this any more with everything wanting us to die!" Crunch said getting angry and grabbing the twisted metal that was supporting him then he used it over and over again to bash the protoguard to bits.

After the robot was destroyed Jerold was relieved that it was gone "geeze outsider that was a close one, I thought we were goners."

Nefarious became furious "what was that all about!" he ran up to and yelled at crunch looking like he was about to rip all of Crunch's fur off.

"I was saving us fool, or at least my family!" Crunch growled furious.

"That was one of my guards and when I get a chance I'll rip off your other arm!" Nefarious said and stomped on the ground.

The argument had gone on for a while when all of the suddenly Artemis found someone that didn't attack, and pulled him out of the rubble and everyone gasped except for Nefarious and the vullard, It was Neo Cortex.

Spoiler: Artemis Zogg is the main villain and thief that stole planets in the comic series


	13. Team Up

A Reluctant Encounter

Team Up

Artemis had pulled Cortex out and started digging in the rest to pretend to find others when Nefarious knew that he was just looking for something to steal and worst it was his property that the Markazian was stealing. He ignored the bandicoots for a minute to approach the thief, "What are you looking for?" he said calmly.

"Um for more survivors," Artemis lied keeping a straight face and pretending to call out to no one in particular.

"Oh really then you won't mind if I send your thieving ass all the way to florana!" Nefarious shouted and shoved a gun in the Markazian's face.

"What are you getting at I'm not stealing anything! Artemis cried defensively with his hands up.

"Stop this, and how can you say that, he was doing nothing and if anyone was doing something suspicious it would be you!" Coco said pointing at Nefarious.

Nefarious glared at Coco and as soon as Nefarious turned around to face Coco, Artemis found his chance and grabbed hold of Nefarious's wallet without attracting any attention what so ever and then accidently dropped it. "I would have annihilated you all hours ago if you didn't know how to rid the galaxy of that false, army stealing, imbecilic reject!" Nefarious argued back while Artemis slowly backed away in the background.

"You're false!" Coco said crossing her arms and making Nefarious shake with fury.

"Enough of this pointless fighting, none of this is going to get us anywhere, we need to find out how Cortex got here on this ship," Aku-aku said.

Crash was curious and while they were arguing crash picked up the wallet then looked it over.

"Um, hey buddy that's mine," Artemis said pointing to the wallet.

Crash looked at the ID and looked at Artemis, Crash wasn't sure because the picture didn't look like Artemis, matter of fact it looked a lot like Nefarious but in confusion he scratched his head and loaned it back to the Markazian who was relieved.

Artemis was sure he would be caught but was now thankful that the creature that picked his treasure up was completely stupid and so he would make sure to praise all the stupid people in the galaxy, once he'd completed his plan for the future but that will be a while and he will have to wait until all this fighting with this Nefarious guy is done.

Crash walked back wondering how Cortex ended up here; he had thought he was with N. Tropy planning world or galaxy domination.

"Awww, how'd he end up here?" Crunch asked in confusion.

"Umm, pardon me outsider but who is he?" Jerold asked waving a hand.

"That's Neo Cortex, our enemy from the beginning and why we came here," Coco said.

"What and his partner isn't here!" Nefarious shouted out in disbelief and falling on his knees, wishing it was that easy to capture, torture, and kill the imposter. But instead it had to be the guy that he worked with, but this guy could be of use and a big use.

Cortex began to stir, his head ached and he wondered if he was dead "uhhh, is this heaven," he said as he sat up holding his head and then jumping when he spotted the bandicoots. "Crash bandicoot, and your meddling family, oh I am dead but why do I hurt so much," Cortex groaned.

"Quite being a fool, you aren't dead!" Crunch yelled grabbing and slapping some sense into Cortex.

"Jabba-gahibba?" Crash said, probably meaning "are you ok" as he walked over to his long-time foe.

Artemis was making an escape for his ship while everyone was distracted by the now conscious Cortex "oh no it is you, why do I always end up with you?" Cortex complained rubbing his cheek that was now red from Crunch slapping him.

"Enough of this where is your pathetic friend now!" Nefarious said jumping a little to close towards Cortex causing him to fall back screaming. "Oh, so this is the guy that I heard screaming like a girl!"

"Ahhhh, don't kill me!" Cortex screamed hiding behind Crash. Cortex was expecting Crash to be on earth but he should had known that the bothersome bandicoot would have found a way to find them no matter were he went but he wasn't expecting the bandicoots to have company, scary company that was glaring at him in a sinister manner and this robot wasn't at all like the ones that he had as body guards like he thought all the robots were like in this galaxy, no this one looked like he was much smarter than the guards, commanding, and very pissed off.

But at the same time as this psycho glared at him his right eye fell down out of place, in which Cortex noticed that there was a long scar running straight down through his eye causing it to fall out of it's original spot, Cortex thought this hilarious and couldn't help himself but chuckle as did all the bandicoots, it also made the robot less scary to him.

Nefarious noticed that the bandicoots were laughing at him along with this sad excuse for a scientist "you all think this is funny do you?"

The vullard Jerold raised a finger "I didn't know that happened."

"Yeah, did he tell you that he plays soap operas in his head?" Coco laughed as she fell on the ground.

"No, you do and I could fix that!" Jerold offered to Nefarious who looked like he was about to explode.

"Shut up Jerold and no I don't, their just saying that!" Nefarious yelled, only to hear Jerold start snoring.

Cortex had to stop laughing and ask "Um Coco, so who are they?" Cortex knew everything would come to him saving the world or galaxy along with his worst foe Crash again, who was now picking things up from the debris and he had to know who they were with, the red reptile looked harmless but the robot looked like he had murder written on his face.

"That sweet guy over there is Jerold," Coco smiled pointing to the sleeping vullard, "and that over there is mister I hate everyone Nefarious," she grumbled.

"Wh-what that's Nefarious, the Dr. Nefarious that was mistaken for N. Tropy," Cortex said in alarm. He hadn't thought that this Dr. Nefarious was a robot, one with so many problems, and all he knew that people were talking like he was dead, it also means that this robot wants his lab partner dead, and it wasn't any of they're fault that people thought that N. Tropy was him and he really couldn't see how people would mistake his lab partner for a robot. All he and his group wanted was to go home and take over earth, but with the mention of a clock N. Tropy was set off, now Tropy was going overboard.

"Yes, but we'll make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid, he's all talk and no bite." Coco said.

"Umm, Coco we shouldn't underestimate that guy, you did see how much power he had earlier," Crunch said, Cortex gulped and Crunch faced him "and you have some explaining to do."

"Yes you do!" Nefarious growled overhearing their conversation.

Cortex was forced to tell them everything from when he and his group arrived to how he ended here.

"You were attacked by zyhoids, we were told that's what those mushroom creatures were by fungoids, and as you can see they got Crunch, otherwise I don't know what those giant reptiles were because we haven't encountered any yet but I'm sure someone might know," Coco said glaring over at Nefarious and tapping her foot annoyed because Jerold was in one of his sleeping spells and the only one who knew anything was a big fat jerk.

"Children we might have a problem, that fellow that found Cortex is gone," Aku-aku said floating over.

"He wasn't nice enough to offer us a ride!" Crunch said annoyed "he knew I was in need of help, so what was his problem!"

"He's a damn thief you stupid animals, why am I the only one who sees it! Nefarious yelled frustrated.

"No, he probably didn't have room or was running out of gas and anyway we'll find someone else for a ride," Coco reassured, making Nefarious glare at her, and she returned the glare then stuck out her tongue.

Crash heard his and everyone else's stomach rumble, he hadn't had anything to eat ever since they've arrived and all he had was dirt which caused his mouth to dry. Crash could see his whole group was in the same condition as he was and he knew they had to have something to fill they're stomachs before they starved to death.

"You know hearing Cortex's story of trying to find a restaurant is making me want to find one," Crunch said rubbing his stomach.

"Um, at least a safe one!" Cortex replied quickly.

"Ok, well I don't think there's going to be one for miles and I don't know what we can eat out here and I'm sure I don't want to eat any of those weird purple tumble weeds I've been seeing every so often," Coco said in disgust. "But maybe some robot might be able to find a place for us to go," Coco said looking over at Nefarious.

"What are you looking at; I'm not a GPS system!" Nefarious said about to lose it.

"Can't you do anything, I'll just borrow Jerold's labtop," Coco said, missing her labtop that broke in the crash, but thinking while she's here she could soon buy another labtop just like Jerold's as she looked through it. Most of the stuff was confusing but her high I.Q eventually got her through everything and she soon learned they were on planet Lumos in Krell canyon and that they were close to a vullard settlement, that she guessed was Jerold's species which made her eager to go because there was a café, small hotels, spas and swimming pools.

"All right I found out we're on a planet called Lumos, the bad thing about it is that this planet is mostly desert-like and there are things called Tetramites crawling around here that can eat through anything.

"What's the good news," Crunch asked, hating from ever coming to this galaxy in the first place because everything and everyone wanted to kill them.

"Eh-hem, the good news is that there is a vullard settlement nearby," Coco smiled.

"Oh no why, I can't even stand one of them let alone more," Nefarious started complaining, thinking about a whole crowd of Jerold's surrounding him and driving him insane.

"What is that bad, are they creatures that want to kill anyone that steps on their territory!" Cortex asked desperately remembering the wedgie he'd gotten as a surprise when he entered the bar.

"I doubt they're anything bad if Mr. naughty shoes over there is complaining," Coco said scratching her chin and smiling at the thought of Nefarious being questioned and if they were lucky there might be police.

Crash could just dream of a nice hot meal and bath, then a extremely long nap that he'd never wake up from and he would dream of all the pancakes in the world to eat, he only hoped they had pancakes.

"Well fools don't just stand there lets get moving, Crunch isn't going to stand here hurting, and oh I don't think I could help move your new friend Jerold, he looks heavy," Crunch replied looking at the sleeping vullard.

"I think we should ask the vullards for some sort of medicine to stop him from falling asleep whenever we have a conversation," Coco said. "Well we need some volunteers to help move Jerold and Crunch can't do it," she said looking slyly over at Crash, Cortex, and Nefarious.

"No way I can't pick that thing up," Cortex quickly said and looked over at Crash and Nefarious.

Nefarious looked at Crash and Cortex "see you at that filthy settlement I'm not touching him!" he then shot up in the sky flying away.

Cortex's mouth was wide open as were the bandicoots "don't look at me I didn't know he could do that!" Crunch said shrugging his shoulders.

Crash and Cortex were stuck picking up or dragging Jerold along towards the settlement, Coco was going to tell that Nefarious a piece of her mind when she arrived, and she'll make sure of it.


	14. I Am Ratchet

A Reluctant Encounter

I Am Ratchet

Ratchet was sitting next to his long time friend clank, he smile thinking how it was great being reunited with him but now the galaxy once again was in peril and he wasn't there to protect it. Ratchet felt it was his responsibility to save the galaxy but he was tired of it being in constant peril he didn't want to save it again, he had thought of going to live on Pokitaru but he felt like he had no choice but to save it ever since he met Clank he felt like he had to.

He knew Clank cared for him and he would not force anything upon him, Clank understood the stress of saving a whole galaxy even when you had to deal with people like Qwark who would steal the credit from you, like he did with him defeating Dr. Nefarious, and Qwark was going to be promoted to being the inter-galactic president of the Polaris galaxy but Clank had told him that a true hero did good deeds without anyone looking.

Now as he was waiting for Irving even when he knew that Rowe wouldn't let him go no matter what, until she felt he was trust worthy but Ratchet knew what he had to do and now he couldn't wait for permission from anyone, he and Clank would have to go alone even if they went by force and as he looked at Clank he could see a hint of sadness in his eyes. They would have to betray a friend, a friend they knew and yet they didn't know, and the consequences could be dire, he knew after this that they would be hunted down until they were captured and killed, maybe tortured, and all of this would be from a friend, a friend no more.

Clank realized this as soon as they looked at each other but deep down they'll be together to the end fighting for a cause and hunted for a reason Angela thought right. But they knew that the right thing to do was to prevent another disaster from happening and Clank had informed him that this new threat was getting severe by the day, that planets were being invaded and the army was growing fast, and if this kept going the galaxy won't have a chance and even he had his limits.

One day Ratchet won't be able to keep doing this alone with Clank, he'll meet his match and he will die, he and Clank realized this the first time they went on missions together even if he wouldn't admit it because of his stubbornness back in those days. He smiled at Clank and Clank looked back at him telling him it was almost time to go, and when they go they'll never look back, they'll keep going and maybe if they survived this he'll find away to forgive Angela, make it up.

Irving came back but with Rowe who looked at him funny, she knew that he planned something but he had no time he reacted grabbing Clank, Rowe had taken out a switch but he ran past her and as he pasted he whispered in her ear "I'm sorry, but I am Ratchet," hearing an alarm sound and a bunch of scientist screaming and diving for cover.

He ran for his life and rounded a corner to be faced with robotic guards armed with plasma coils, Ratchet wasn't armed and they fired. Ratchet reacted quickly running and avoiding the projectile by jumping off the side of the wall then slamming his foot against the head of one of the foes, he had enough time to snatch the plasma coil out of the guards grip and shoot the guard in the face causing the guards head to fly six feet hitting another guard which gave him enough time to somersault out of the way of an incoming blast.

"Ratchet!" Clank shouted to warn him of a guard who was about to hit him with it's weapon.

Ratchet ducked and darted through the hall "thanks pal I owe you one!" as he ran through the hall he could hear that the doors were closing behind him and the guards chasing him, he knew he was close to the docking bay by one floor, but the door ahead of him closed shut but he spotted a laundry shoot "brace your Clank we're going for a ride!"

Ratchet dived down slamming down on his back, twisting and turning then he shot out shoot landing on the ground painfully, but he had no time and he quickly pushed himself up and dashes through the docking bay towards his ship. But before he entered he spotted his wrench sealed up in a glass case next to a rock sealed in a similar case, Ratchet rolled his eyes.

"Looks like it's that puzzle again, use wrench to get rock and rock to break glass to wrench," Clank laughed his ever so familiar laugh that made Ratchet smile.

Ratchet used his plasma coil to shatter the glass and he grabbed the wrench "ok buddy, let's go!" he ran up to Aphelion. "Aphelion get ready to set course to the Polaris galaxy on the double!" Ratchet jumped in just as the guards started piling in and shooting.

Aphelion shot out of the docking bay gaining speed and entering space "WELCOME BACK RATCHET."

"Glad to be back Aphelion, I just hope we can make it on time," Ratchet said.

"Ratchet, they will be following and I don't think they'll be welcoming this time," Clank said worried.

"I know, but they will have to put up a fight to stop us now," Ratchet looked at Clank and smiled.

"Shouldn't you check up Talwyn?" Clank asked.

"We don't want to get them involved, I don't want anything to happen to them," Ratchet sighed.

"But Ratchet, she must be worried," Clank said looking at him sadly.

"Yes, but we need to keep going and we can't stay at the same places for long, but just when I know we're safe and aren't going to put anyone else at risk, that's when I'll visit I promise," Ratchet looked at his friend reassuring him. Ratchet and Clank escaped from the clutches of a now perusing enemy, not knowing what's in store for them in days to come.


	15. Uncalled for Tendencies

A Reluctant Encounter

Uncalled for Tendencies

Crash had been dragging the knocked out Jerold along with Cortex for sometime, it was a slow process and it hurt his back something fierce. Cortex had been complaining for the whole time they started.

"Why am I always the one who everyone picks on, that Nefarious machine looked much stronger and he's tall enough to drag this guy," Cortex's voice shook underneath the weight of the vullard.

"None of us has to worry about anything anymore we're almost there," Coco reassured Cortex. "Geeze Crunch, Cortex is a little annoying with his complaining," Coco had walked up to Crunch and whispered.

"I heard Cortex was like that when Victor and Moritz wanted to kill him and he had to team up with Crash, my little bro," Crunch grinned.

"Now the past is repeating itself, just in another galaxy," Coco shook her head, looking at the struggling Cortex and Crash.

"Children I think we are here," Aku-aku said, snapping their attention from Cortex and Crash towards the settlement, it was a huge valley that was teeming with little but a decent amount of life. Coco had been right that Jerold was a vullard because she saw several of them, they all wore different kinds of metal masks that covered their faces and most of them carried an incredible amount of objects on their backs, they had what looked like wands in one hand that had a claw at the tip.

She never saw Jerold carry anything since she met him and wondered if he wasn't dedicated to junk like the others seem to be because when ever they came upon something on the ground, they would snatch it up with the wand and toss it onto their backs.

Crunch couldn't spot any houses or hotels, just big heaps of crooked metal "um, Coco I don't see any hotels or anything."

"Maybe there hidden," Coco said.

One spotted them "ho, outsiders we don't get visitors often but anyway we were curious," the vullard walked up to them "we were wondering if you had a robot with you?"

"Oh, no is his name by chance Nefarious?" Coco groaned smacking herself in the forehead.

"Um, yes it is," the vullard said looking them up in down "hey I think I know him!" the vullard said pointing to Jerold.

"Huh, really oh wait ok what did Nefarious do?" she said trying to stay on subject.

"Ok I'll tell you," the vullard said.

_Flashback… 12 hours ago._

_Nefarious had entered the settlement glad to be away from those annoying bandicoots or whatever they were, it was dark at the time and the settlement was lit with torches. There were a few vullards lying down lazily and enjoying the night air, he wasn't really hard to spot so he just entered the settlement grumbling something about bringing the demise of those that crossed his path and annoyed him. A few vullards greeted him "hey, outsider how's it going!"_

_He had snapped out of his little fantasies when the vullards startled him for walking up closer and yelling with a high pitch voice, well at least one of them. Nefarious guessed it was a female, he couldn't tell with these vullards, he pretended to perk up "um yes I'm looking for a place to stay, could you tell me where the hotel is," he had said almost in disgust, and couldn't tell between any of the vullard settlements because they all looked like trash piles._

"_Yes, outsider it's over there," the vullard pointed towards a slightly bigger building (trash heap), Nefarious grumbled something unintelligent on how crappy the place looked and stomped towards "the hotel." _

_There was a vullard at the front desk reading a magazine, he squinted to see what he was reading and recoiled in disgust to find out it was some organic Porn. The vullard noticed him staring at him and his magazine, "oh sorry to be rude outsider I didn't see you, now how can I be of service to you?"The vullard placed his magazine down._

_Nefarious scoffed from looking at the magazine, and adverted his eyes from it "yes I would like to have a room," he said as nicely and calmly as possible but still had an edge to his voice. He hated these vullards already, he knew he would from his experience with Jerold and these acted the same as him just not with the sleeping problem._

"_Name…?" the vullard asked._

_Nefarious shuffled a little uneasily but didn't care anymore with all of these miserable things going on "Nefarious," he grumbled._

"_Ok that will be eight bolts for suite three," the vullard said bringing out a key and waiting for Nefarious to pay up._

_Nefarious muttered a curse, trying to look for his wallet to find it gone, and then he soon had a slight idea of who could have stolen it, he shook with fury and screamed really loud "Artemisssssssss!"_

"_Whoa, outsider that was uncalled for!" the vullard said holding his ears if that was where they were "now what's going on."_

"_Ok just give me the suite nowwww!"Nefarious growled, about to pull out a gun and shoot the vullard if he didn't corporate._

"_Ok, ok sheesh here," the vullard lent over the keys, a little scared._

_Nefarious snatched them out of his hand, examined it to make sure it was the real thing because of past events some people thought it funny to replace things for the original just see him embarrass himself, it wasn't just Lawrence or was it. He had no time to try to figure out who replaced his Janice and Lance holo-vid with the Reading Robot or the time someone decided it funny to replace the com-LINK button with the alarm or at least painted it a different color._

_He stomped towards suite Three and went in to find the suite was pretty much like a normal room, one that was bland that only had a radio or that's what it looked like and no holo-vision. The room had an extremely hard looking bed that the vullards would find comfortable, a crappy looking charging station powered by a battery bot that was now jumping on the bed instead on being where it's supposed to be, and an old bathroom._

_When the battery bot spotted him it hissed "stupid," and crawled under the bed. He growled throwing the keys on the bed and sitting on it, stressed out that he couldn't charge his power cells because he wasn't able to get a stupid battery bot, the vullards needed to keep up with technology that wasn't dumped into space and that's why he hated them more than other organics, why couldn't they just revert to gellotonium like the rest of the galaxy._

_After five hours of boredom and restlessness Nefarious decided to mess with the radio, if that was what it was, it was hard to tell because it looked like Jerold's control panel but he didn't care right now and just started hitting buttons randomly. He thought he got something but instead heard an explosion a few feet away "oh crap."_

Present time

After hearing this Coco head smacked herself, while everyone else shook their heads "great where is he," she sighed; she obviously didn't think she and her group would have to babysit a homicidal psychopath robot just so he wouldn't get into any trouble.

"So um, vullard guy how do you know Jerold?" Crunch asked, making sure he didn't trip over any stray junk that might have fallen off of the vullard.

"You can call me Trent," the vullard said welcoming. "I was Jerold's Uncle Croy's friend and we were both fellow transporters for the galaxy's treasures floating in space."

"Soooo, you guys collect trash?" Crunch asked confused, wondering why someone would touch trash especially in space.

"Not trash, used treasures," Trent said, a little annoyed at them insulting their finds.

"Do all vullards collect trash, I mean used treasures?" Coco corrected herself.

"Not all, some of us have jobs involving research and setting up shops all around the Breegus system," Trent said, taking them to a building if that was what it was where Nefarious was standing in front cursing every organic ever from existing and being watched by several vullards.

"You know he owes us from blowing up the heat generator after messing with the thermostat," Trent said.

Nefarious heard that "How was I supposed to know it was a thermostat!" he spat.

Coco grinned "looks like the wittle wobot is mad, serves you right!" how Coco wished the police were here if that was what they were called in this galaxy.

"Um, I was wondering if there might be a place where I my take a nice warm shower and meal?" Cortex said, feeling extremely dirty and itchy.

"I'm afraid outsiders that the showers are going to be cold since someone blew up the generator," Trent said, disappointed.

"Oh, you're a real genius," Coco hissed to Nefarious, he ignores her.

Everyone agreed grumbling amongst themselves about the stupid thing Nefarious did, the vullard spotted the floating mask "wow that's a neat trick, how'd you do it," Trent asked, looking at the witch doctor.

"That's Aku-aku, and it's no trick he's been there for us when we were in need always," Crunch said puffing up his chest and feeling proud.

Crash nodded "Yeah!" giving a double thumbs ups.

"The dumb moron finally talks," Nefarious said amused.

Coco gave him a glare and turns her attention back to Trent "that's the hotel you can get situated there and don't worry we'll bring food for you, oh and mind the thermostat even if they're broken," Trent said nodding.

* * *

**Crash's night**

After getting settled down Crash had never been better, his bandages were changed and taken care of. The food was regular just like earth but some were different color but he didn't care his stomach was full and he was lying on an incredibly hard bed with a weird metal thing calling him all kinds of names like "stupid furball, dumb noob, orange rat, etc. His eyes were wide open and unable to shut with the constant noise of the metal thing, so he got up grumbling and chased the thing until he caught it, then he opened the window and threw it out. He yawned and slid back on the uncomfortable bed and fell to sleep.

* * *

**Cortex's night**

Cortex was glad his stomach was full and that he needn't fear eating anything here in this galaxy, what a relief. He grabbed a towel and soap, then gulped because he didn't have fur like the others to ease the coldness of the cold water, he turned on the water, the hot water hoping to get some heat and he reluctantly stepped in. There was a scream.

* * *

**Coco's night**

Coco had eaten and was satisfied, now she walking to the vullard sitting at the desk reading a magazine she couldn't make out "um, hey do you guys have a brush."

"Um, what's a brush?" the vullard said, scratching his metal mask.

"What, no brush!" Coco's eye twitched, her golden hair was everywhere and tangled in knots "No, must have brush now!" she screamed and ran to her suite into the bathroom, staring and looking wildly everywhere for anything that could smooth her hair into a straight perfect wave.

She was in the corner in a fetal position for an hour, then she giggled evilly and walked behind the vullard at the desk, then karate kicked him, knocking him out and stole his wand that the vullards always carried except Jerold. Then she sweetly starts combing her hair with the wand, while humming a song.

* * *

**Crunch's night**

Crunch had ate and was stuck on a very hard bed with his foot in a cast, the vullards said they were going to use this stuff called nano-tech on his leg but it didn't sound good and he was restless. He needed some entertainment and there was no T.V, where that guy up front had one, then an idea came to his head. Crunch would just borrow the T.V just for a few hours and then he would place it back he'd have to knock the guy out though.

He got out of bed and walked down the hallway to find the vullard groan, as if someone already knocked him out as he began to stir, Crunch grunted and went over then brought down his fist hard on the vullard's head knocking him out again and he grabbed hold of the T.V. and went back in his room astonished about how it worked without wires and the hundreds of channels were amazing.

* * *

**Nefarious's night**

He was stuck sitting on a hard bed listening to a girly scream next door, Coco gone mad, someone named Crunch steal a holo-vision, a barrage of insults being screamed with the one's that are being thrown at him as the battery bot hid shrieking.

After an hour the noise stopped, and there was silence other than the constant insults, and the sound of a holo-vision, when he gets his claws around that stupid battery bots neck, he'd rip it's head off and shove it down the toilet, and he laughed maniacally of his brilliant plan for the destruction of that annoying battery bot.

**Jerold's night, um he's sleeping.**

After a few hours all the commotion stopped, and the night was peaceful for now, a ship was headed in their direction one that was lead by Victor and Moritz.


	16. Twinsanity

A Reluctant Encounter

Twinsanity

Crash woke up to a bunch of loud noises and screams, he yawned and slid off the bed then he went to see what it was. Crash peeked through the hallway and he was suddenly knocked over scraping his knees and elbows.

"Sorry, Crash my bro," Crunch apologized, and helped Crash up onto his feet. "There seems to be a problem, the vullard settlement is being attacked by those same robots that attacked us from Cortex's ship, come on Crash we have to meet up with the others!"

They both ran outside and met with Coco, Aku-aku, Jerold, Cortex, and Nefarious who had a bored expression on his face. Crash saw all the chaos; he had never seen so much destruction in his life. Crash's ears were flatten against his skull from the noise and he saw the horrified expression on his little sister's face as the homes of the vullards were destroyed, the terrified screams of people dying and the blood that was splattered against the walls of the valley, the bandicoots had never seen death on a massive scale like this. It is this much choas that they would have to face in almost every corner.

"No, they're after me, I just know it! Cortex screamed pulling his hair and hiding behind Jerold.

"Who's after you, I don't know why anyone would want you in the first place!" Nefarious snapped, making Cortex huddle closer behind Jerold.

"Victor and Maurtiz!" Cortex screamed panicked.

"What, the parrots?" Crunch asked dodging a flying piece of metal. "I didn't know they hated you that bad to chase you on a planet and destroy everything just to find you!" he said.

Trent ran over limping towards them panting, "we need your help outsiders, please everyone is dying!" his voice shook.

"Help you!" Nefarious growled. "In your pathetic dreams, those troopers wouldn't dare disobey the likes of me!" Nefarious said tossing his hands in the air annoyed walking in the direction of a protoguard.

Coco picked up a rock and threw it at Nefarious, it hit him on the head "JERK!" Coco screamed.

Nefarious turned around and glared at Coco, and then he continued walking. Once he gained control of his forces in this area he'll have no trouble killing the rest of those demented bandicoots, and he would make sure to keep Coco alive for unimaginable torture. He approached the protoguard.

The protoguard turned around quickly and aimed its laser cannons "PREPARE TO DIE!"

"Lower your weapon trooper now! Nefarious literally screamed "I am Nefarious!"

The trooper shook in fear momentarily but stood its ground "IF YOU ARE NEFARIOUS THEN STATE YOUR ID," the cyclobomber said.

"What! You moron if you don't obey me now I'll rip your dome off and shove it down your main processor! Nefarious walked up to it and yelled in its face.

The cyclobomber shook again not knowing why it was afraid and defensively shot Nefarious, and he slammed hard into a rock.

Coco laughed and pointed to Nefarious "haha your own trooper shot you, looks like your troopers are dumber than you!"

Nefarious got up angrily, pulled out a gun and shot the trooper that exploded on impact and turned to face Coco "that would have been you if I didn't have use for you! He sneered.

Coco rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "whatever!"

"Quit with the arguments, we have to find a way to stop this madness!" Aku-aku said.

"But we don't have any weapons that would work against these robots and they'll shoot us before we could get close enough to them," Crunch argued.

"Wait we vullards might be of service to your problems, we have a fusion turret that could be used and a few weapons we'll be willing to give you," Trent said.

"I'll man the turret," Jerold volunteered.

"Jerold I didn't know you were of use, you better not fall to sleep on the controls! Nefarious said meaning to mock Jerold.

"Leave Jerold alone, at least he does a better job of being friendly than you do!" Coco snapped.

"I'll have to agree with Coco on that," Crunch agreed.

Crash nodded his head in agreement and followed Trent along with Coco, Crunch, and Cortex as Jerold ran for the turret. They entered a small house that had a lot of scrap metal in it, and many other pieces of trash. Trent was digging through a few of the piles while they looked around, Crash heard more explosions nearby and had a feeling that they would have to leave this spot as quickly as possible.

"Ah-ha here we go! Trent said holding four different objects. "This is called the Judicator and as you can see it's a type of rocket launcher, here," Trent blows off the dust and hands it to Crash.

Crash examines it and quickly figured out how to hold it. Crash happened to realize that the weapons were the only thing that didn't look like junk.

"This one is called the Nitro Reaper, it's like a shot gun except it kinda freezes your enemies, here," Trent gives it to Crunch.

"I'm feeling stronger already and now to take care of those robots," Crunch smiled mischievous.

"Glad your feeling like that, now this one is for close combat and I'm sorry I couldn't find any more long range weapons, this is called Shredder Claws and well you should get what they do," he hands them to Coco.

"No problem, I'm fair game when it comes to close-combat even if I'm being shot at and anyway I didn't take martial arts for nothing," Coco smiled taking the Shredder Claws and testing them. She activated them; she and her brothers were amazed with them.

"Hey um Coco can we trade," Crunch asked.

"No, finders keepers! Coco grinned.

Trent looked at them and continued "and last but least this is Mr. Zurkon, a Synthenoid that provides cover fire, I'll activate him for you guys," Trent said.

"Wait what about me I didn't get any!"Cortex complained.

"Sorry this all we have and you guys would have to do without any armor for now, so try not to get shot it could be fatal," Trent said.

"Don't be greedy, you already have a gun!" Coco replied, narrowing her eyes and tapping her foot at Cortex.

Trent activated Mr. Zurkon, "Mr. Zurkon is here to kill you!" he said aiming a gun at them, the bandicoots freaked out and all screamed "Just kidding, who do you furballs want Mr. Zurkon to kill?"

"Are all robots in this galaxy crazy?" Coco asked.

"We have to get moving now, enough of the chit chat the settlement could be destroyed any minute now," Crunch said quickly running out with the Nitro Reaper followed by everyone and Mr. Zurkon.

A few minutes Cortex was shooting with his gun and hiding screaming behind a destroyed trooper whenever a trooper shoots a barrage of fire.

Coco saw Crash handling the situation well, shooting a group of robots in an explosion of metal with one shot, robots were everywhere and she wondered why they didn't even see and follow them when they were being equipped with their weapons. She then saw why they didn't try anything earlier, they were after Nefarious who had shot one of the troopers before and they were distracted by him. She had to admit he was pretty dangerous when fighting because most of the troopers were lying destroyed down on the ground turned into scrap metal that Cortex used for his advantage. It also made it easier for them to deal with what's left of the troops because most of them were destroyed by Nefarious. She ran into fray of battle dodging a laser fired from a protoguard.

"HOLD STILL SO I CAN SHOOT YOU!" the protoguard said.

"Na-na-na-na-na, you can't catch me," she teased it, sticking out her tongue and then she heard the sound of a saw behind her, she ducked as the splitterbot struck with its blades, she kick it in the wheel causing it to spin uncontrollably, she then saw an incoming projectile that she skillfully dodged and somersaulted away from the blast that the protoguard shot. As the splitterbot recovered she ran towards it and sliced the part supporting the wheel holding it up off, causing it to collapse uselessly on the ground.

"THIS IS HUMILIATING," the splitterbot said.

She darted towards the protoguard that was desperately shooting at her, she dodged the laser fire with ease "I know you can try better than that!" she shouted executing a spinning kick striking it in the eye.

"HELP I AM BLIND," the protoguard complained.

Coco laughed and sliced it in half, and she could hear the metal hit the ground with a clang "these things are my new best friends," Coco smiled at the new weapons she acquired and smiled evilly.

"Mr. Zurkon wishes you dead smelly alien scum!" the Synthenoid laughed shooting a wave of blasts none stop.

"Crunch is wondering how many of these robots are there!" he shouted over the noise. Crunch had shot and destroyed wave after wave of enemies, he could see that everyone else were starting to tire out. As he shot his weapon he saw Trent stuck somewhere in a corner trying to protect another vullard and its kid from a splitterbot, he ran desperately over but was delayed from several of the robots coming at him and his injured leg making his attempt to reach them even more slower, no one noticed Trent because of the fighting. He shot the incoming robots desperately, but he was too late and he screamed "No Trent watch out!" he saw the most terrible sight ever.

Trent distracted and saved the other two from the attacking splitterbot and in the process the robot swiped its saws slitting his throat, and Trent collapsed immediately with blood splattered everywhere. Crunch shot the splitterbot into pieces and knew he couldn't save Trent, he turned his head away and he swore he would get revenge over his death "go find safety!" Crunch whispered painfully to the blood-stained vullards.

* * *

Soon the fighting stopped and Cortex heard two familiar voices "Oh no they're here, hide me!" Cortex hid behind Coco.

"Why is it that our plans are always ruined by none other than Crash bandicoot and Cortex, you have gotten on our last nerve!" Victor said floating out of a large ship with Moritz.

"Maybe if you stopped trying to take over the world then maybe we will stop!" Crunch roared angrily.

"Eck, Zem Crunch looks a little more ferocious than we last saw him," Moritz pointed towards Crunch, Crunch looked tired, his chest was heaving with uneven breathing and his eyes were blood-shot.

"What's the matter Crunch did you lose something," Victor laughed.

Crunch growled, and aimed his gun at the parrots "because of you, innocent people just got killed!"

"Crunch calm down, they're trying to make you angry," Coco placed her hand on his arm.

Tears came down from his eyes "They killed them, even Trent," he sobbed with his hands buried in face.

"Geeze I thought he was tough, hee-hee I guest he was a big baby after all!" Moritz chuckled happily, and Victor just burst out laughing at the comment.

Crash had never though and seen Crunch's sensitive side, he didn't get why he was crying but he knew it was Victor and Moritz's fault and he didn't like what they have done, he pulled out a wumpa fruit that he forgot he had and threw it hard at Victor.

"Ouch, who threw that?" Victor glared at Crash that was whistling.

"Ha-ha, he hit you with a fruit!" Moritz laughed, and Victor gave him a glare which meant for him to shut up.

"Mr. Zurkon hates birds and wishes to kill them! Mr. Zurkon said staring at Victor and Moritz. "Come here little birdies, so Mr. Zurkon can shoot you!"

Victor and Moritz exchanged glances then looked at the Synthenoid "ok, you think we are playing games don't you?" Victor said clasping his hands together.

"Well we'll give you two options simply walk away and let us enslave this planet or stay here and die, your choice," Moritz grinned.

Nefarious walked over "so these are the so called parrots I've heard about, pathetic!"

"Hey that's the robot that destroyed most of our army!" Moritz yelled pointing to Nefarious.

"Your army, that's my army!" Nefarious screamed madly.

"We're not moving anywhere! Coco yelled cutting in.

"Well then I guess we'll have to kill you! Victor laughed, along with Moritz.

"What, what'd I miss! Nefarious asked, hating not knowing what was going on and the fact that he had to destroy his own troops just to defend himself, then Coco interrupting his conversation.

"Ok, then prepare to die! Victor pressed a button and a huge robot heavily armored that was made of raritanium appeared landing close to them almost crushing them sending flying a few feet away, it had four clawed legs supporting it, two mounted rocket launchers, two clawed arms with laser attachments and a flamethrower, with jet boosters. Victor and Moritz entered the cockpit laughing.

"Mr. Zurkon lives on destruction, come on little birdies I have come to kill you!" Mr. Zurkon starts shooting the robot, the shots bounce off harmless.

Cortex starts screaming "how are we going to destroy that thing, it looks unstoppable and nothing like the robot we destroyed the last time me and Crash fought them!"

The robot walked straight for Cortex and brought its arm back to for the kill while they both laughed "I never thought you'll be this easy to kill!" Victor yelled with glee.

"Mommy," Cortex whimpered petrified and shaking uncontrollably.

Crash ran behind the machine and shoots the Judicator's rockers at the right arm, and it hits, the arm hits a large rock making a huge dust cloud. The force was enough for Coco to grab hold of Cortex and move him to safety, they were coughing from the dust but kept running for shelter.

Victor and Maurtiz shrieked in outrage and launch tiny clusters of missiles everywhere.

Everyone automatically scattered away like ants, Crunch had to take cover because he would be the first one to get hit because of his injury, he cursed himself for being so useless and not being there for anyone in need, tears of shame and outrage streamed down his face.

The robot bought it's legs down upon any intact buildings crushing it just find them, and they found Crash aiming for them but it swiped at Crash. He jumped out of the way and was hit on the side, he felt something warm and wet he was bleeding, he rolled and landed on the ground painfully, he winced then coughed. Crash felt weak and his vision was blurring, he noticed that he coughed up blood and he groaned, all he needed was some sleep.

"Crash no don't fall to sleep, please someone help my brother!" Coco screamed with her hand stretched out, tears appeared on her face.

The robot noticed Crash on the ground brought it's foot up ready to crush him, then it brought its foot down slamming it in the ground making the rocks shoot up in the air on impact. But someone grabbed and picked up Crash before the metallic foot slammed down into the ground.

Crash couldn't see who it was his vision was blurry, it looked like a bandicoot female and was unrecognizable but this she-bandicoot was rough, was he hallucinating or was it because he was in pain.

Coco hadn't been paying attention and had buried her head, hugging Cortex not even realizing it but she didn't care she needed comfort, and he was distracted by Coco suddenly hugging him, he was extremely embarrassed and had a huge blush across his face.

Crunch had closed his eyes, so he couldn't see what happened, his tears stung his eyes. He had lost his brother just because he wasn't able to protect Crash, he wished it was him instead of the bandicoot be considered his little brother.

Coco opened her eyes to face the reality, and she was shocked to see Crash lying about seven feet away, she had no time to question herself she had to save her brother. Coco ran and helped her big brother, his breathing was shallow but he was still alive, she screamed in his ears "don't fall to sleep Crash, big brother you'll die!" she held him tight, she then buried her head in his fur and cried. She didn't notice that Victor and Moritz came up behind her aiming the flamethrower at them.

Crunch couldn't believe Crash was alive, but he also knew he wasn't in that spot before. Someone must have moved him but who, he knew it wasn't Nefarious who just sat there smirking, not helping, and enjoying every moment of them being beaten up to death, even if he was the closest to Crash, and who knows where Jerold was.

"Yes finally, the destruction of the bandicoots! They both laughed and shot the flamethrower but then they were hit by a really powerful blast and the flamethrower arm was blown off landing near Crunch, he stared at the arm in horror thinking if he was standing there that would had been him.

Then the powerful shots began destroying various parts on Victor and Moritz's robot, both the front legs were destroyed and the robot fell forward slamming into the ground with the twins screaming bloody murder. Then bandicoots heard a familiar shout "oh yeah take that, you psychotic parrots, I never thought this would be that fun!

Coco looked up still hugging Crash "Jerold!"

Jerold was stationed on the fusion cannon aiming at the monstrous robot and he fired several more blasts damaging the robot more severely.

"Let's get out of here!" Victor screamed, Moritz agreed and they began retreating, they left the robot just in time before it exploded.

"Don't let them escape, stop them!" Crunch screamed angrily, they had caused him and his family enough pain to have them get away with it, but he was too late they retreated on a ship flying away. Crunch slammed his fist down, shaking with rage. How could they get away with this madness, how.

"Stupid birds, Mr. Zurkon wanted to kill you," Mr. Zurkon said disappointed.

* * *

Two hours later...

All the remaining vullards came out of hiding, and began to clean up the mess caused by the evil twins. Coco had Crash fixed up and he was sleeping peacefully to her relief, and then she got up and stomped over to Nefarious who was watching everything with a huge grin on his face. "You!" She shrieked, baring her teeth and pointing "You did nothing, and thought it funny! She literally hissed.

"I wanted to leave and I don't have anything to do with those filthy parrots, so I suggest you back off or I'll atomize you, those wrenched parrots failed to do!" Nefarious said, still with a grin on his face.

"I hate you!" she was about punch him, but was restrained by Crunch "Let me go!" she screamed.

"Coco calm down, he's not worth it!" he said glaring at Nefarious.

The hotel was half blown up and it happened to be the good side with the holo-vision, the night was long and miserable. The water wasn't working, there was little food and mostly all of them became drunk to ease the pain.

* * *

The next day...after their severe hangovers

The vullards found a ship that was intact and able to fly. Before they went the bandicoots attended the funeral for Trent. Crunch found out that the vullards that he protected were actually his wife and only child, there was a lot of crying. And each of them had to say something of respect for Trent.

"He was a great and brave vullard, and an- Coco stopped and wiped a tear away "and caring, this is from me and Crash." She had to say something for Crash; her big brother was asleep in the ship for the long trip into space.

"Um, he was um, I don't know," Cortex shuffled his foot with embarrassment, the bandicoots stared at him "What!" they just shook there heads.

"I couldn't have met a finer vullard like he was," Jerold said giving him his best wishes.

"He was a amazing and interesting person who was generous," Aku-aku said lowering himself in respect.

"I think he deserved better, and hoped he has a better life somewhere else," Crunch replied.

"Mr. Zurkon has no sorrow for stupid vullards, Mr. Zurkon is fear itself!" the Synthenoid replied, everyone's jaw was open in disbelief from the Synthenoid's remark except for Nefarious who thought it funny.

Coco glared daggers at him but it seemed not to work "Shut up!"

Nefarious ignored her constant insults she threw at him and kept doing the things she mostly hated, he didn't want to come to the funeral in the first place for some stupid vullard.

After the funeral they boarded the ship and said their farewells to the vullards. Coco had made sure that Nefarious was bought with them and how much she hated it, they would have to keep an eye out for him who knows what could happen if he was left somewhere with innocent people or alone.

They were all nervous of what to come, but now they were armed, had a ship with, and another psycho robot named Mr. Zurkon who was singing songs, annoying ones like "One little, Two little, Three little toasters, Four little, Five little, DEAD little toasters," and "Killing stuff is so much fun, do-da do-da! Zurkon kills stuff all day long, all the do-da-day!"

Hopes you liked this one, worked on it all day!


	17. Beyond the Stars

A Reluctant Encounter

Beyond the Stars

They haven't left Lumos yet because they were getting things situated; Crunch sat down and tried to looking for a seat belt, but was disappointment that there weren't any. Crash had the only seat belt in the ship "This ship is cheap, it's too dangerous to not wear any seat belts, I need a helmet," Crunch said.

"I agree, I don't want anything to happen to me like the last time," Cortex shivered. "I was bouncing around like a Ping-Pong and those robots hurt like hell, and weighed a ton!"

"Mr. Zurkon is bored," Synthenoid said.

"I know all of you desperately want leave this planet, but I need to figure out these controls first," Coco replied, looking at a manual she found near some cup holders.

"I'll do the driving, if it would save time" Jerold volunteered holding his hand up.

"No, you aren't!" Nefarious shouted"you would mostly likely fall to sleep and run us into an asteroid field, I'm more capable of operating ships then you are.

Coco glared at Nefarious and looked at the vullard, she had to make up an excuse so that she didn't have to hurt his feelings "um, Jerold I think I need some practice just incase all of us get separated and someone else would have to drive a ship," Coco said.

"Ok, Coco the controls are yours," Jerold answered, not even noticing that Nefarious just insulted him**. **(hm, that's ironic, Nefarious doesn't notice when Lawrence insults him)

Crunch pressed a button to close the back door; he figured that this ship must be a drop ship. He closed the door and looked at his sleeping brother "hang in there bro, I'll get those godforsaken parrots for you, I promise."

"Have you figured out the controls Coco, they're more to come I could feel it and we must stop them before they enslave the entire galaxy!" Aku-aku nodded.

"Hmm, not yet but I'm close just give me a minute or two," Coco said, she was completely absorbed into the manual.

"Does everybody have everything, and are you all armed with something," Crunch asked, everyone nodded "good because I don't wanna hear someone say they forgot something and we would have turn all the way around just to get it."

"Mr. Zurkon is maddeningly bored, so little man over there looks like a good thing for Zurkon to target practice with!" Cortex screamed and backed away scared behind Crash's sleeping form, hearing the maniacal Synthenoid laugh "Yes Mr. Zurkon is fear itself, flee before Mr. Zurkon!"

"Ok, everyone I figured out the basic controls and maneuvers," she looked around to make sure that everyone or some other person isn't causing trouble, everyone looked fine. "Ok since we're ready then let's get going," she grinned.

* * *

They were quickly in space sooner than they had thought and they were shaking in shock. Cortex had grabbed hold of Crunch, and he was squeezed tightly, and it never crossed his mind that Cortex was much stronger than he expected, Crunch gritted his teeth and once the ship slowed down and stabilized itself, he eventually let go "Keep your hands to yourself fool, shoot did your mommy teach you these bad habits of yours!"

"Sorry, that crash that I was in had a bad influence in me and don't talk about my mom!" Cortex shouted serious.

"Wow, this edge of space is so beautiful, look at all the stars and those shining crystals floating in space!" Coco said envying everything.

"Yes, this is the Korthos sector; the beauty of space is never tiring," Jerold pointed at several objects.

"I'm surely tired of looking at space; I had to spend almost two years on an asteroid, with having to only look at it!" Nefarious said.

"Well good for you, you deserve to had been floating on an asteroid for years, and if I was the creator of the universe, I would have had you stuck on it for fifty-years or longer!"

Nefarious cursed something to low for Coco to hear but she knew it was probably something about her but she didn't care,

Everyone heard a computer speak from the ship "INTUITING CYROSLEEP."

"Huh, what's cyrosleep?" Coco asked, running her fingers down her hair. Crunch shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh no, cyrosleep is a type of sleeping g-gas," Jerold's voice began to slur, then slow down and soon he fell down snoring.

Coco's head lulled, she tried to keep her head up but couldn't, her eyes began to shut and she couldn't have Nefarious watch them, she saw him looking at them mischievously as her family fell to sleep. Aku-aku was here but it wasn't the fact that Nefarious could kill them directly while they were asleep it was the fact that Nefarious would do something incredibly stupid and kill all of them indirectly not knowing it.

Everyone fell to sleep immediately except Nefarious, Aku-aku, and Mr. Zurkon. "Ok, Mr. Zurkon is fully loaded and wants to kill those stupid toasters!"

Aku-aku couldn't believe that he and the bandicoots are hanging around evil or psycho robots.

"Yes, the pathetic creatures are immobilized, good thing cyrosleep doesn't affect robots," Nefarious shouted in triumph, he can now turn the tables on these bandicoots and annihilate them. All of a sudden there was pain and darkness.

Aku-aku saw Nefarious get punched in the face knocking him unconscious from a boxing glove that came from the computer and it knocked them all out eventually, not knowing that the ship was heading into a location Coco set course towards, is the worst place in the galaxy to go the Agorian Battleplex.

* * *

Ratchet had flown for hours, he and Clank so far haven't been caught or followed, and that was a relief. Clank was busy watching his favorite show robo-chief, Ratchet knew that it was important to keep up with the news but he wanted his best friend to get all this off his mind for an hour. Clank refused at first but after a little bit of small talk, Ratchet persuaded him to relax a bit.

Ratchet stopped at a nearby galaxy burger "um, Ratchet why are we here?" Clank asked.

"I'm just here for the bathroom, want anything when I'm done?" Ratchet said pointing his thumb towards the restaurant."

"I am fine," Clank nodded and continued to watch his show.

Ratchet walked in and headed towards the men's bathroom. When he was done he ran into Qwark literally.

"Hey, watch it buddy!" Qwark said.

"Qwark! Is that you," Ratchet grunted.

"Ratchet good to see you, I thought you were dead somewhere!" Qwark smiled.

"What were you doing in the women's bathroom? Ratchet asked, looking at Qwark that had a piece of toilet paper stuck on his boots.

"What, oh that? He reached and scratched the top of his head "I'm uh doing reconnaissance work."

"In the ladies bathroom," Ratchet looked up at him, Ratchet thought in his mind either he's a pervert, or he's hiding from Nefarious.

"They're a lot of spies around here, I've ran into a hundred radioactive mutant ninjas just to keep my top secret information, and they had no chance against Captain Copernicus Leslie Qwark, the most sexiest superhero slash actor!" he started to flex his muscles "I used two of my kung-fu moves, sleeping tiger and screaming monkey to vanquish them all!"

"Yeah Qwark, well I've gotta go Clank's waiting! Ratchet said hurriedly trying to avoid one of Qwarks stories, he ran out and heard Qwark yell bye.

"What took you so long?" Clank asked,

He jumped into the ship and looked at Clank "Qwark!"

"Ohhhhh, was he hiding somewhere?" Clank said switching the channel to the news.

"You don't wanna know," Ratchet replied.

Ratchet took off and about ten hours after leaving Aphelion said "HOSTILE SHIP DETECTED, IT APPEARS TO BE A CRAGMITE SHIP.

Before Ratchet could shout out his commands, Aphelion was being pulled in fast and Ratchet tried everything to get away, but the tracter beam that caught them was too strong to get away.

After that, everything went black and the last thing he saw was Clank trying to say something.


	18. No Freewill

A Reluctant Encounter

No Freewill

He opened his eyes slowly and found himself attached to a wall upside down; he also had a terrible headache from a huge bruise, and he could feel the blood rush to his head, he became drowsy. He couldn't move his arms no matter how hard he tried; he strained and screamed "What's going on, where am I!" his voice echoed off the walls.

There wasn't an answer just silence, the pitch black room he was in, and one of the most sickening smells he'd ever breathed in. He was about to hurl, but he held it in. So many questions streamed through his head, where was Clank? Where was he? And how was he going to escape?

He couldn't see anything but he heard something, he was sure of it. "Is anyone here?" Nothing, he was sure he'd heard something. He strained his ears and he was right, he heard shallow breathing somewhere next to him "Hey, wake up please!"

Suddenly blinding lights flashed on, he closed his eyes in pain and forced his eyes open. He wasn't shocked to see three Cragmites with the most devilish grins on their ugly faces and Ratchet now saw what made that horrible smell, there was gore everywhere and mutilated bodies still stuck in their restraints.

The creature that was next to him was the thing that shocked him; it was a lombax with black stripes but not just any lombax, it was him. He could tell by the face, he remembered Angela telling him that the Ratchet clones were evil and had to be put down but not even an evil clone deserved this.

His darker counter-part had patches of fur missing and blood caked clothing. He could see that there where open cuts and wounds on him, his eyes slowly and weakly flicker open. His eyes were a crimson color, he didn't even look at them or him instead he looked down at the floor and whimpered pathetically. Ratchet felt rage boiling inside of him "What did you do to him!" he yelled, baring his teeth.

"Ahh the lombax is awake; we were worried that we've killed you, at least not yet! The largest of the Cragmites walked over and made a hand gesture to the other two, they nod and both activated a switch.

Ratchet could feel the wall move, and then he realized that he wasn't on a wall, it was a table. He was soon face to face with the Cragmite, "Once I get outta here I'm going to smash your grinning face in! He spat on the Cragmite's face.

The Cragmite wiped his face and hissed "I'll have you dunked into acid, if you refuse to cooperate!"

"Cooperate about what, on how I'm going to kick your sorry asses when I get outta here!"

"You all have the same lombax pride, well then I guess we'll have to crush it won't we," Yendil grabbed hold of one of Ratchet's ears and yanked it in his direction and whispered "You're in for a world of pain and torture," Yendil turned towards one of the smallest of the three "Jonen!"

"Why can't I go first, I wanna rip those fuzzy ears off!" the other said.

"Shut up Grak, you'll get your turn after me!" Jonen snapped.

Yendil grinned evilly, and Jonen brought out two deadly electrical rods, Yendil stepped a side. Jonen brought them together and the electricity started flowing in between them,

"Touch me with those and you'll wish that you weren't ever born!" Ratchet growled. Jonen laughed and brought them down and Ratchet's body jolted up. He gritted his teeth in pain, but he wasn't going to show them any weakness, the electricity shot up his spine, his fur rising and he could feel his vision starting to blur.

"That's enough Jonen, now fresh meat you willing to tell us the location of the prototype?" Yendil said grabbing Ratchet's chin and forcing him to look at him.

"Wh-wha, are y-you talking about," Ratchet said weakly.

Yendil growled and signaled to Grak, he scurried over shrieking with insane laughter and grabbing a plasma whip.

Yendil grabbed Ratchet, unlocked the restraints then held him down and Grak continuously started whipping Ratchet. Ratchet winced painfully after each strike, he felt so weak and hurt badly and his nose started to bleed.

"Now, you filthy furball where is the other dimensionator!" Yendil screamed.

Ratchet had no idea what this maniac was talking about, the dimensionator was destroyed. But this gave him a chance to escape with Yendil letting his anger get ahead of him and not thinking, as the whip came down to strike him, Ratchet shifted his weight towards the right.

The tip of the whip hit Yendil's claw that held Ratchet, he let go and howled in pain. Jonen stood there in shock and soon quickly recover, then lunged at Ratchet. Ratchet dodged Jonen and kicked a table on him.

Ratchet grabbed a nearby laser-tool used for autopsies and used it to free his doppelganger. He grabbed hold of him and activated his hover boots supporting him with his arms Ratchet could hear the Cragmites coming fast, they hover booted through countless hallways. Ratchet eventually found a good spot to hide, it was part of a ventilation shaft, he hoped Clank was ok and he just hoped that it was the right thing to free this renegade. The other was now sleeping and lying down in a more peaceful way, he sat down and wiped the blood from his nose off, they had to find away off this ship, it was huge.

You can already guess who the Ratchet clone is lol

* * *

After eight hours...

Crash woke up to feel that his side hurt badly and was heavily bandaged; he tried to get up but found that his side stopped him from the effort a bit. He struggled to push himself up for a while until he finally was sitting up; he winced from the terrible pain in his side.

He looked around and found that they were in some sort of containment cells; Mr. Zurkon was with Aku-aku, Crunch was with Jerold, Coco with Cortex, and Nefarious with him. He saw Coco say something to Nefarious but the cells must be sound proof so she stuck her tongue out instead and Nefarious stuck both his middle fingers up at her glaring "It's your fault, you bought me to the battleplex!" he was screaming. Coco pretended to clean out her ears and made the face expression "huh, what did you say?"

Crash noticed that Nefarious had his claws bond and it had him in static and would electrocute him if he moved a certain way, while everyone else didn't have anything bonding them and he didn't get why they were here.

Crunch didn't know that much about the vullard Jerold but he was sure that he probably knew where they might be "Um hey Jerold, you can read lips," he asked, pointing to Nefarious who was constantly screaming something and jumping up and down in frustration, then getting electrocuted.

"Nope, sorry I can't," Jerold shook his head.

"Oh well, do you know where we are?" Crunch asked.

"Looks like we're in a doze, this is the agorian battleplex a place where gladiators face off and no one other than agorians have ever survived and won the tournament, if there was others I'm not that updated to know," Jerold shook his head.

"Great, another place where everyone wants us dead, there is seriously something wrong with the economic system in this galaxy," Crunch grunted "oh well Crunch needs a good work out."

Coco found out that the cells where sound proof and she didn't know why they were here, so for her spare time she decided to taunt Nefarious and she thought it funny whenever he got angry, she gave Nefarious a raspberry sticking out her tongue.

"Coco I don't think you should taunt him, you don't know what he's capable of doing, and that could be scary," Cortex put in.

"Cortex when was the last you had fun or a girlfriend?" Coco smiled mischievously, placing her hand on her waist.

"Ummmmm," Cortex tried to think of something.

"My point exactly, you're not fun enough to date and like I would date you anyway," Coco said and continued to tease Nefarious, but she soon thought of her secret crush on N. Gin, she had been sneaking love letters to him back on N. Sanity island and oh how she missed him.

Aku-aku had tried making conversation with Mr. Zurkon but instead received responses like "You are a disease and Mr. Zurkon is the cure, "Mr. Zurkon has come, fear Mr. Zurkon," or "Mr. Zurkon wants to shoot someone." Anything would be better than floating around with this guy even that psychopath Nefarious; at least you could have a conversation with him, that doesn't involve killing someone or something in every sentence.

Nefarious had been screaming every curse word in the book in ten different languages at that miserable she-bandicoot, getting shocked several times. A hover-sign appeared saying profane language is not tolerated in the battleplex and he would receive a painful shock for each swear word that came out of his mouth.

The agorians could swear all day long in the battleplex, they were made to swear, they were probably only after hard working robots, what else could it be no one else gets their hands bond except for him, even that Synthenoid gets special treatment. He decided to stop and ignore Coco, he turned away and found Crash staring at him, his eyes were huge like dinner plates probably from all those swear words.

"What are you looking at you stupid imbecile," He grumbled, tired for the first time of yelling. (Wow Nefarious actually got tired of screaming, that's hard to believe or maybe Coco dried him out)

After a few hours a Terachnoid wearing shades walked in, Coco made a face of disgust when she saw a Terachnoid for her first time, the Terachnoid came in with an agorian.

Cortex screamed almost wetting himself and hiding behind Coco "hide me they're after my pride!"

"Ok which one of these saps am I betting on?" the Terachnoid said scanning the cells and stopped cold when he saw Nefarious. "Holy Mackerel, you're the mad Dr. Nefarious!" the Terachoid turned off the sound-proof barrier covering the actual barrier. "And I should know because I am Mac Mackeroy."

"You better win your little bet or we'll break your legs and hang you over a pit of hungry war groks," the agorian said to Mac and glances over spotting Cortex. "Hey don't I know you?"

"N-no, I never saw you in my life," Cortex said shaking uncontrollably.

"Hey now I remember you're that wee little man that entered the Drunken Tyhrranoid, ha-ha remember that wedgie Cyrus the demented gave you!" The agorian laughed holding his stomach with laughter.

Cortex seemed to have shrunk twice his size in embarrassment, "I don't ever want to show my face again," Cortex squeaked wishing he had a paper bag to cover his head.

"Ok, just to save my sorry ass, I'll give you a deal," Mac said to both Crash and Nefarious.

"Does it involve Coco being thrown on a small island surrounded by a pool of lava, unarmed with a fully upgraded hydra tank to hunt her down and annihilate her?" Nefarious asked, pissed off because Mac could curse without getting shocked or some holo-screen appearing.

"Hey, I heard that!" Coco yelled.

"No, it involves the second best thing after that, freedom huh that's priceless I say a life for lives!" Mac laughed at his joke raising both his hands in the air, no one laughed.

"Fine, I'll like to rid myself of all of you!" Nefarious said raising his voice but not quite loud enough to be considered yelling.

"No you're not, you are staying here with us whether you like it or not!" Coco replied pointing to the floor and everyone else nods.

"Alright since this is settled, we'll be supplying you with your weapons back and some armor, don't worry you can keep the armor if you survive and what I mean is please don't die I have kids or at least think of having them," Mac said desperately.

After a hour of getting ready Crash had a black jumpsuit on with glowing red metal plating covering his torso, red glowing metal gauntlets with black gloves, a black belt, a pair of black boots, and metal shoulder guards. He tested the armor and was more than satisfied; he would take less damage like he did before, Crunch had similar green colored armor but he had metal boots instead and the only helmet, Coco had the same as Crash but blue colored jumpsuit, the armor was given to Crunch and Coco even if they weren't battling because Mac convinced the grummel selling the equipment to give it to them. The vendor wasn't giving out anymore armor after that and Cortex complained then said he was going to hire a lawsuit against them, they countered though.

So the battle commences…in the next chapter.

I was listening to the Ratchet and Clank sound track while I was writing this!

I played Twinsanity and found out I got the parrots names screwed up with Crash nitro kart villians my mistake, their names are Victor and Moritz.

I fixed this mistake in all the other chapters and I haven't forgotten about Tiny and Dingodile.

You could find a drawing I made of Crash wearing the armor at Deviant art under my user name RoboticMasterMind, Crash a Reluctant Encounter or

/d2xbjch


	19. The Fight

A Reluctant Encounter

The Fight

They were brought into a lobby in the battleplex, to wait for the gladiator already battling to finish. "So how about we tell each other about ourselves while waiting for the Crash's and Nefarious's battle," Jerold said.

"That's a good idea Jerold!" Coco smiled.

"That's a terrible organic (Squishie) idea," Nefarious said.

"Shut up, it's a great suggestion," Coco said, "anyway you're probably saying that as an excuse because you don't want anyone to know anything about you."

Nefarious ignored her and started grumbling something unintelligent.

Coco shook her head in annoyance "ok I'll start, I'm Coco and I love inventing and messing around with machinery. "I also hate stuck up bitches named Nina, I'll show her!" she suddenly shrieked, giggling insanely, and balling up her fist.

Everyone flinched from her sudden outburst, "calm down little sis, she's not here." Crunch placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

Coco breathed in easily to control her intense hatred of Nina, "ok, I'm fine now."

"And I thought I was egomaniacal, whose Nina?" Nefarious asked.

"I'm not egomaniacal!" Coco yelled at him.

"Nina's my lovely niece," Cortex said smiling and thought of all the good times he had trying to take over the world with her.

"Lovely, she tied you to a chair and took control of your minions the last time," Crunch said flatly.

"What! it was evil and I gave her a spanking for doing it," Cortex replied.

"I just had to end up with morons," Nefarious face palmed.

"Ok, then why are you called a doctor, I haven't seen you do any doctor things yet!" Coco said in a mocking tone.

"I'm a weapons and robotics engineer!" Nefarious growled.

"That's really ironic," Crunch said. Everyone else nodded in agreement, "Crash here is just Crash but he's good at fighting."

Crash wasn't paying any attention to the conversation he was staring at a floating screen and the colorful pictures flashing on it. When the Terachnoid Mac walked in, Crash turned in his direction and scratched his head in confusion with why there was all this fighting, "Wakee ada?"

Mac stared at him and shrugged his shoulders figuring that he would talk to the other smarter contestant, "sorry champ I can't understand a single word you're saying!"

Everyone soon noticed the Terachnoid, "oh, it's that big headed spider thing!" Crunch said.

Nefarious started laughing at Crunch's remark.

"Big headed spider thing, have you lost your minds I'm a Terachnoid one of the smartest beings in the galaxy!" Mac yelled, very offended.

"You have the nerve to laugh, NEFFY! Coco smirked.

Nefarious froze and screamed, "how dare you insult the likes of me you insolent and filthy carbon based life form!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I've heard that saying before," Coco replied.

"Enough of this! It's time for you, what's his name?" Mac asked, because of Crash's limited use of proper words.

"That's Crash," Crunch replied.

"Yeah, it's time for Crash and you Dr. Nefarious to enter the arena and don't lose, my life is on the line," Mac chuckled nervously.

They were lead out towards a platform by an agorian. As soon as they stood on the platform it began to rise and Crash could hear screaming, roaring and a few profane words. He could also smell popcorn, alcohol, and some unpleasant smells before they reached the top.

Coco, Jerold, Crunch, and Cortex were now seated in the stands surrounded by huge screaming agorians. Crunch felt very small compared to these guys, they were three times his size and they were heavily muscled. Crunch could see Crash waving at the agorians like he would do in every other competition he would be forced to enter in and Nefarious was giving Crash an unreadable expression.

The battle field was basically an island surrounded by lava and with no escape. The agorian shoved the judicator in Crash's hands knocking him over, and causing him to yelp.

Nefarious rolled his eyes thinking why is he even fighting in the first place and worst with this guy. The agorian walked over and deactivated his restrains, he could kill these agorians but they're too many of them and eventually they'll be able to over power him, he was stuck.

Just as soon as the agorian removed Nefarious's restraints, a bunch of agorian warriors armed to the teeth poured into the arena like a flood.

Coco stared in horror at the heavily armed agorians, and she began to worry for her brother's sake.

An agorian with long razor sharp blades started charging over towards Crash screaming but was shot by the rockets from the judicator slamming in to his chest and the impact sent the agorian flying in the air colliding with a few agorians trying to throw cluster bombs at them.

A round glowing thing rolled over next to Crash, he stared at it, the light was so mesmerizing and he reached out about to touch it but was tackled by Nefarious before the thing exploded. He was shocked; the infamous Dr. Nefarious actually saved him.

Nefarious just realized what he just did and withdrew quickly like he touched the most disgusting thing in the galaxy, but his reputation was now tarnished and loused because he saved a creature he despised in front of a live audience being aired all around the galaxy.

He had a complete mental breakdown screaming while expertly beating those agorians senseless, killing them when ever his metallic claws made contact making a bloody mess, somersaulting out of the way from a few grenades (those round glowing things) shot from the agorians armed with grenade launchers, and shooting them while wielding his dual pistols.

Coco stared in disbelief, "C-Crunch I was seeing things, wasn't I?"

"I wouldn't want to get in a fight with that guy he fights like a friggin ninja, Coco next time please don't insult him we might end up like those guys!" Cortex shuddered.

Crunch ignored Cortex, "who would have known that Nefarious guy would do that, I guess there are some good qualities in every villain," Crunch said eyeing Cortex.

Crash scrambled back to his feet and back-flipped out of the way of an incoming cluster bomb, and landed near a grenade. An agorian with blades was running towards him and he kicked the grenade in the agorians face, blood rained down on them and the agorian's body went limp with a sickening thud.

Crash could hear another agorian with blades coming at him, Crash ducked and slid under him and shot the agorian in the back of his head killing him instantly. After a minute there were agorian bodies littered everywhere on the battle field.

Coco, Crunch, Jerold, and Cortex (who couldn't believe he was doing this), cheered.

Crash was soaked head to toe in agorian blood, along with Nefarious. Crash was relieved that the battle was over, but was dead wrong when he heard a roar. Behind them a huge behemoth with a gorilla shaped body roared with sharp teeth protruding. Its saliva splashed in Nefarious's and Crash's face causing Crash's ears to blow back and forcing him to close his eyes to prevent it from getting in them.

Coco almost fainted, when she saw the monstrous creature, the agorians roared excitedly screaming, "they're no match for the war grok!"

Crash shot round after round at the war grok but only attracted its attention and it charged swinging its arm trying to swat Crash into the lava surrounding them.

Crash barely jumped out of the way in time and started shooting the grok in the legs, it turned around and snarled at him but was hit in the face by an energy bomb thrown by Nefarious. The war grok stumbled almost off the ledge into the lava but regained its balanced.

Crash fired but all he heard was a clicking sound, his weapon was out of ammo. Crash wasn't going down that easy he held his weapon and spun, turning into almost a tornado reinforced with the metal from his weapon. His side hurt like hell, but he kept his ground and slammed into the war grok causing it to lose its footing and fall to its death in the lava.

After that Crash fell to the ground and passed out, the last thing he heard was the announcer screaming, "we have two new champions!"

* * *

He woke up to see his sister smiling at him, she gave him a gentle hug, "I was worried about you big brother, I thought I would lose you again.

He looked around, they were in the lobby. He was cleaned up and everyone else was doing ok, except Nefarious, who now was staring into space.

Mac came in, "I'll have to hand it to you all, you saved my sorry ass back there! And like I promised you're free to go and I took the liberty of giving you a new ship hope you like.

He left and Coco looked at Crash, "Crash have some rest, you deserve it!"

Wow, I had some major writers block when I was doing this chapter. I know this chapter is a piece of crap, the next ones should be better.

* * *

You could find a drawing I made of Crash wearing the armor at Deviant art under my user name RoboticMasterMind, Crash a Reluctant Encounter or the link /d2xbjch


	20. Deja vu All Over Again

A Reluctant Encounter

Déjà vu All Over Again

Crash was on the beach lying down on the soft white sand and bathing in the sun. He could hear seagulls calling out to each other and the gentle waves crashing on the beach and the leaves on the trees blowing softly against a steady wind.

He sat up and blinked his eyes open, he was on Wumpa Island. But Crash was alone, his family was nowhere to be seen and his home wasn't anywhere in sight.

He got up and began searching for them but with no luck. The local natives didn't even inhabit the island like they should have been, the island was disserted. But he heard a giggle, and Crash turned around quickly to see the very same female Bandicoot that had saved his life on Lumos standing from him a few feet away.

She smiled and made a hand gesture to follow, then she ran off through the underbrush will Crash following behind her closely. He soon started to wonder how he ended up on Wumpa Island; he ran into a clearing and saw she stood next to a strange cat-like creature wearing a black jumpsuit that was holding what looked like a over-sized wrench. The creature was accompanied with a small silver robot with bright glowing green eyes.

She said, "Crash wake up, Crash!"

He didn't understand but he felt pain and soon he was staring to see Coco looking at him, he realized he had rolled off his bed. He must had been dreaming but it seemed so real, he grunted and stood up, then stretched and yawned.

"Sorry big bro I didn't think you would fall out of bed, you've been sleeping for almost a day!" Coco smirked and sat next to her brother.

Crunch was lifting some weights he borrowed from some agorians, they seemed to now respect them more and Cortex was less fearful than he had been.

"The fleabag has awakened, Mr. Zurkon needs entertainment and is bored," The Synthenoid replied.

Nefarious seemed to have gotten over his little fit he was in and was standing as far away from them as possible with a bored expression on his face.

Cortex walked over, "that Terachnoid Mac said he knows someone that can help us with the where abouts of the main fleet of Nefarious's army, he was also a little confused because Nefarious is with us and should know where it is already," Cortex said a little shakily.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Nefarious screamed taking a menacing step towards Cortex and yelling in his face.

"Where is this person located?" Aku-aku said.

"Well um Mac said he is a smuggler on planet Jasindu," Cortex added now backing up scared out of his mind.

Nefarious almost fell down with laughter and Jerold choked, "Jasindu are you out of your minds, that's home to the Kerchu!"

"What's a Kerchu?" Cortex asked having a bad feeling and everyone else nodded.

"Well the Kerchu are small and furry orange creatures, which along with buck teeth, they resemble beavers, and they are the second most foul and ill tempered creatures in the Polaris galaxy, and leaving the first are Cragmites," Jerold cleared his throat, "Kerchu are the galaxy's best builders. They rarely ever talk and are always building, but they are among the fiercest warriors in the galaxy in battle, everyone in the universe is also allergic to Kerchu fur.

Every one was wide eyed except Nefarious who was grinning with amusement, he would love to see these annoying bandicoots sneezing and scratching themselves uncontrollably when they flew over to Jasindu. Nefarious had gotten over everything because the agorians deleted everything because it was an embarrassment to the agorians to have a none agorian win a battle in their battleplex.

So the agorians kept about like nothing ever happened and treated them with respect just so that they could keep quiet.

"Isn't there anything that could keep us from having an allergic reaction around here?" Cortex asked.

"Nope, the agorians only have weapons, armor and anything that has something to do with fighting, not including the snack stand," Jerold said.

"Well if this smuggler is the only lead on how to stop N. Tropy's armada from enslaving and destroying the galaxy, then we'll have to chance it," Coco said, "plus we're well equipped now and have more of a chance of succeeding," she smiled.

Crash nodded in agreement while taking a sip from a soda he got from the snack stand.

"So it's settled we're heading to Kerchu city on Jasindu!" Jerold said, "lets get our things together and go, I'll be waiting at the ship."

Crunch groaned placing the weights he was using on the ground," this must mean that more people want us dead!

After a hour everyone was packed up and ready to go, it took a while until they reached Jasindu

* * *

You could find a drawing I made of Crash wearing the armor at Deviant art under my user name RoboticMasterMind, Crash a Reluctant Encounter or the link /d2xbjch


	21. Rule Number One

A Reluctant Encounter

Rule Number One

The Terachnoids worked vigorously in order to activate the Great Clock's back-up generators from the sudden power failure, but they are nowhere near or close enough to even break through the central mainframe that leads to the generators.

N. Tropy paced back and forth in frustration while being informed from the starship _Magnus, _which so far the Terachnoid hackers made little to no progress of turning the generators on.

Pollyx knew that N. Tropy was in a foul mood and he kept his distance, he was also very wary of the Cragmites that occupied _Magnus_ from the treaty and followed rule number one, if you are an easy victim to Cragmite cruelty keep your distance and avoid any chance of eye contact. Rule number two is if you ever encounter any Cragmites consult with rule number one.A person who was easy prey and disregarded this important rule would be considered having enough sense as an old schizophrenic war-bot from planet Metalis, a planet made for recycled useless and old junk that attracted countless vullards that pillaged through the unwanted junk.

"Aragh, I was this close to being able to control time itself," N. Tropy said with a hit of anger in his voice. He had been waiting for at least one good piece of news and so far nothing, he received reports from the invasion on Lumos was a complete and utter failure.

What was worse is that the twins Victor and Moritz reported that the bandicoots where the ones responsible for the invasion failure and along with Cortex. But he couldn't believe it and didn't trust the two parrots at all.

They could have just said all that just to get back at Cortex, but he also though it strange because he hadn't seen or heard from Cortex ever since he left for the Great Clock and how would it be possible for the bandicoots to locate them after Cortex's space station exploded, unless that witch doctor Aku-aku had something to do with it.

N. Tropy had too much stuck in his mind about how he was going to wield and harness the power of time and he couldn't care less about ruling the galaxy, which was what Cortex wanted. He just needed to pretend long enough just so no one will get suspicious and realize he isn't this other Dr. Nefarious.

"Sir, your evilness there is an incoming transmission from Dingodile and his squad of elite soldiers," Pollyx had interrupted N. Tropy train of thought.

"Yes, send it through," he replied recovering from his state of remembering all he and the N team's countless failures against those wrenched bandicoots that seem to ruin every plan no matter how far away they moved from each other.

Dingodile appeared on the large screen, he was still wearing his brown pants but he now wore armor plating covering his torso and metal gauntlets. His flamethrower was replaced with the Incinerator which is the same as a flamethrower but less bulky.

"This is Dingodile here, I've heard youse gots a little rat problem but don't worry mate they won't get past Dingodile!" he smiled with his sharp teeth glinting with dangerous anticipation.

"Yes let's hope so but focus on the main task, but still keep a look for unwanted pest," N. tropy said not noticing he used a pun. "But before you leave what is your status?"

"Me and my mates here are now orbiting a planet named Jasindu, and readying our chance to strike," Dingodile shifted his body in a way Nefarious could tell that the mutant was now leaning against his Incinerator, "these troopers know more about this military stuff than I do, they call this reconnaissance work!"

So N. Tropy was getting the hang of controlling an invading army of kller robots because Pollyx showed him most of the things he had to do, but he was still slightly confused. He nodded towards Dingodile, "Ok you are dismissed for now, end transmission."

Dingodile gave him a hand salute before leaving. Some of the troopers began talking amongst themselves, "I'LL GIVE YOU MY SISTERS NUMBER IF THE INVASION FAILS," an Arc striker said to a Cyclobomber.

"IT IS A DEAL, IF YOU ADD YOUR BLARGS GONE WILD HOLO-VID!" the Cyclobomber said its red eye turning a bright blue color.

"AND IF THEY DO SUCCED YOU OWE ME 20 BOLTS," the Ace Striker replied pointed its claw at the Cyclobomber.

While the troopers conversated Pollyx walked cautiously avoiding any Cragmites he saw, but so far he hadn't seen any in the control room and gave a sigh of relief. With the Cragmites walking around freely his plan to make the Terachnoids a superior race will prove more difficult than anticipated.

Pollyx only suggested the treaty just so they wouldn't have a powerful race of Cragmites start a war with the troopers they needed and fighting against them would prove futile. He had a feeling that the Cragmites were hanging out around deck 5 the living quarters of Starship _Magnus_ and who knows what they are doing in there.

One of the Terachnoids working the controls using a holo-gram became alert, "incoming ship approaching at 3:00, serial number 306-Alpha, scanners indicate that the ship is docile and intelligently stupid."

Pollyx groaned, "Yet another imbecile, let the worthless idiot pass this person is nothing but a minor threat and we have more important matters at hand."

"Affirmative, shutting down all online weaponry targeting stupid ships," another Terachnoid said.

N. Tropy walked over with a blank expression, "what are you doing?"

"Your evilness we only deactivated the less important equipment just to improvise and save enough power for the ship's power cells, just to allow more fire power in case of any unexpected ambushes from the resistance that might occur," Pollxy protested defensively.

N. Tropy had heard about the resistance, they have been constantly attacking his cargo ships lately. They were a bunch of galactic rangers that were being deployed from the planet Marcadia in the Solana galaxy and being commanded from a starship called the _Phoenix_.

The galactic rangers were easily killed and useless and his forces could easily cripple the resistance's ground troops, but the air attacks from their ships were a continued nuisance.

As Nefarious thought about this menace he watched the so called "stupid" ship fly past them. It was green, bulky and had a weird atom vinyl attached to the side that vaguely resembled a Q.

"Well, then I must agree with that," N. Tropy scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Isn't there a way of tracking there movements."

"Yes I believe so, but it would have to be done by professionals and we don't have anyone capable enough to keep cover," Pollyx shrugged his shoulders, "unless we hire experts."

"Well then bring in the experts," Nefarious ordered.

"Yes, Dr. Nefarious I will get to it right away!" Pollyx said, he ordered one Terachnoid that wasn't a holo-gram to go and contact any perfessionals fit enough to do the job.

"Yes sir!" the Terachnoid walked out of the control room and was confronted by a Cragmite that looked him in the eyes not the other way around, the Cragmited grinned evilly and snatched the Terachnoid that was now screaming into a elevator leading to deck 5. No one heard the Terachnoid's cry for help!

The Cragmite happened to be Grak that was sent to inform N. Tropy about the lombaxes and ask for some Microdrones that are able to fit through small spaces to search for the lombaxes and recapture them. Microdrones are small robots that used electricity to attack and if three of them merged they became a larger trooper.

* * *

Mean while at the great Clock...

Sigmund had successfully shut down the computer and was hiding mostly in broom closets. He had snuck out when he thought the coast was clear and he slipped pasted any patrolling guards into anything he could find. He had managed to squeeze though a ventilation shaft that he constantly got stuck in causing him to break several important functions just so he would be able to fit in better places to hide.

"This is horrible, how could this all happen," he said miserably to himself. He entered a small clearing in the shaft and saw three injured zoni hiding in the opening.

He pushed himself towards the opening and fell down on the ground then he floated slightly back up, "Hey, you three are you alright?" he asked a little worried, Sigmund knew zoni were hive-minded and can't function properly with out other zoni to accompany them and that meant more than three but they would be alright since they still had one another.

"We need to leave the clock! Escape!" they all said in unison, but they still sat there like they couldn't move.

Sigmund then noticed the middle zoni was missing one of its antennas and all three of their blue eyes glowed dimly, their black metallic bodies were shaking uncontrollably. There was once 117,000 zoni maintaining the Clock but they were reduced to 145 after Nefarious's first attack (Ratchet found 40 that were scattered) and now they must be almost to extinction after the second time around.

Sigmund would had cried if he could and he blamed himself but he had a chance, he needed to save the zoni and help them escape to safety but he himself had to stay behind. He has to protect the Clock, his life depended on it and he had to save the Clock even if it mean for him to die trying.

Now he has to be the bigger robot and become a hero even if it was scary but he endured an entire year the last time Nefarious invaded the Clock and he could do it again and maybe he could try learning kung-fu.

"We must flee! Hurt too much to move!" once again they all talked at the same time.

"Ok, what do I do, ahhhh zoni need to be in groups to heal properly how am I going to help," Sigmund panicked floating back in forth desperately, "Ok Sigmund get a hold of yourself all I have to do is be patient."

Sigmund turned around to face the zoni, "I'll wait until you guys are fully healed, then we'll head out," he said pointing to the direction to the exit through the ventilation shaft.

"Yes! We must heal," they said, huddling up and resting together.

"How much I really want to watch some cartoons," Sigmund groaned, knowing this is going to be a long and the most boring wait ever.

* * *

You could find a drawing I made of Crash wearing the armor at Deviant art under my user name RoboticMasterMind, Crash a Reluctant Encounter or the link /d2xbjch


End file.
